


Chrysanthemum Night

by ElizaDarling



Series: Chrysanthemum Rising [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaDarling/pseuds/ElizaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were the best days of her life... and she knew they were numbered, no thanks to the vampyre, Alfred F. Jones. But Kiku Honda finds out there's more to the supernatural than just sucking blood. AU, vampire!America/fem!Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon Rose

**Author's Note:**

> YAIY! OTP time! Well, for the most part. I'm into Ameripan in any way, shape or form, really, but I prefer it the best with both males or with fem!America. Anyways, this was a total last-minute thing to raise my grade in English for first semester. This little series may or may not be continued, depending on my busy schedule. But I have a very big plot for a sequel, don't you worry. We'll have to see how motivated I am to continue.
> 
> Warnings: None, other than improper Japanese, I'm sure.
> 
> Disclaimer: If Eliza Darling owned Hetalia, it would have even more crack and gayness.

"You have enough money to make this long distance call, but not enough to fly home for your  _birthday_?" Yanmei cried in disbelief into the phone.

"You know I want to, more than anything," Kiku admitted, brushing her long, black bangs into place. "But Yanmei, I just got settled into my new apartment and my new job. I can't."

"Kiku, you up and left right after Christmas. Your birthday is two days from now—"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kiku snickered. "I'm definitely not looking forward to being twenty six already."

" _On'nanoko,_ these are the best years of your life. Enjoy them," Yanmei advised.

"Is that a wrinkle I see?" Kiku shrieked jokingly at her reflection in the dirty public bus's window. Her seat partner, a balding, middle-aged man, with twenty extra pounds around his gut, sneered at her again for her rather loud conversation with her half-sister… in Japanese.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you keep it down?" he snapped. "I'm trying to rest."

" _G-Gomen,_ " Kiku stammered. "I- I mean, sorry, sir. I will try to wrap it up soon," she added with a slight Japanese accent.

"Taking public transportation,  _imouto_?" Kiku could picture the smirk on Yanmei's face, even from thousands of miles away.

" _Damare_ ," Kiku clicked her tongue, and blushed. "I don't have a car yet, so I have to make do with the Los Angeles public transportation system until then." She felt ashamed at times when she'd noticed how downgraded her life was now as compared to when she lived in Kyoto. A mod condo to a dingy, pricey apartment in Little Tokyo, a new sports car for LA public transportation, hearty bentos for cheap ramen… but Kiku had to remind herself it was all worth it. She was an American citizen now. She would make a future for herself here.

"Suit yourself. Hey, I gotta go. Eun Young's coming over any second now and this time she's bringing her new boyfriend," Yanmei said dejectedly.

"Hey, don't feel so down,  _shimai-sama_ ," Kiku sighed. "I'm there in spirit."

"I miss you, Kiku. Call back, soon."

" _Sayonara, shimai-sama._ "

Kiku Honda snapped her phone shut and scooted herself as far away from her unfriendly seat partner as much as possible. She pictured a better life for herself in America, she really did. It was the land of dreams. And here she was, barely making ends meet in Los Angeles, her dream city. She knew she should be grateful for the opportunity to even be there, but Kiku wanted _more_  out of life. She wanted to be a young, sophisticated traveler.

 _Ne, like_ that's _ever going to happen,_ she thought to herself.

She was lucky her parents even supported her decision to move out of Japan. Yanmei was shocked as well, but all three had caved in to Kiku's pleas and promises of creating a new life for herself in America. That was five years ago, when Kiku was fresh out of university. Only since December had she been considered an actual American citizen, and before then, she took series of crappy jobs and lived with many different roommates, trying to save the money her relatives had given her. Once her citizenship was official, Kiku splurged on her own apartment and began working at one of the hottest restaurants in Hollywood—hence the public transportation.

Little Tokyo was nothing like home, but at least she got a taste of it in one little town.

"Next stop, Union Station," the robotic voice announced.

Kiku snapped out of her thoughts.  _"Sumimasen_ … er, excuse me," she told her seat partner as the bus began to slow.

And that's when she felt it. That stupid…  _presence_ , the feeling that someone was watching her. Kiku had felt it ever since she moved into downtown LA two years ago. It was the same face she seemed to see, and only at night.

Kiku knew if he were a stalker, he'd had made his move a long time ago. It was weird—she'd never actually seen the man, yet she had a vague feeling of his watchful presence. The feeling wasn't haunting either; it was more of a pleasant feeling, like she was being protected. On many occasions she suspected he was a guardian angel, but then she remembered she wasn't a Christian.

The whole thing made her brain hurt. Kiku stepped off the bus and walked into Union Station, walking fast to catch the Yellow Line straight into Little Tokyo.

On the train platform, her head buzzed with a weird sensation, like someone was trying to communicate with her mentally. This wasn't the first time it happened either. At work, every time she passed this certain table, she felt the same sensation… but no one was at the table. One of her co-workers noticed Kiku's jumpy behavior and sent her home early.

Now that she could concentrate more, the sensation  _did_  seem to be talking to her.

It said in a low voice, " _Hello, Kiku._ "

* * *

After a quick stop at Marukai, Kiku walked up to the Kinokuniya Bookstore, where she bought most of her reading material. While browsing the manga section, the presence felt stronger than ever. It seemed to be right behind her, almost touching her.

" _Good evening, Kiku."_ It was the same voice from earlier.

Kiku gasped, but could not move. Eyes wide, she pretended to be engrossed in books.

"Don't speak," he continued, "and don't turn around. I'm just here to confirm that I'm real. The sooner you get home, the sooner your questions will be answered. But before you step into the building, you must invite me in. I'll be waiting."

"Wha—" But when Kiku turned, she saw no one in the same aisle as her.

* * *

Walking out of the store empty handed, Kiku pondered her follower's words.

" _Before you step into the building, you must invite me in."_

What did that mean? And why the hell were people so vague nowadays? Kiku hurried home, a chilly wind blowing through the city.

Pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders, Kiku thought about the man's words again, taking in any knowledge plausible. The February air seeped into her skin, and made her shiver… or were her own thoughts doing that?

Wait. Kiku stopped dead in her tracks and paled as she realized it.  _Demons can only enter a household when invited._  If she had to invite the man in, then wouldn't that make him a demon? Kiku gulped. She really hoped not.

She stopped in front of her apartment building and took a deep breath. Was he already here? Only one way to find out.

"Hello?" she called, probably to no one.

"You take you time getting here, you know," said the voice from somewhere in the shadows.

"Where are you?  _What_  are you?" she asked, staring at her reflection in the glass mirror.

"Invite me in first."

Kiku took another deep breath and opened the door. Something inside told her inviting him in would be all right.

 _I must be out of my mind,_  she thought, stepping in but keeping the door open. "Won't you come in…"

"Alfred."

"Alfred," Kiku repeated, her voice not sounding as velvety smooth as his.

"With pleasure." He stepped into the building.

Never before had Kku ever seen such a beautiful creature. He was tall and pale, extremely elegant in his crisp business suit. His shaggy blonde bangs fell in his face sexily, and his hypnotizing sea blue eyes were hidden behind rectangular spectacles. Kiku felt like she could swim in Alfred's eyes forever. She could see the centuries of knowledge underneath his incredibly good looks. He must have an interesting history of some sort, Kiku knew.

Suddenly, Kiku felt plain and ugly in Alfred's presence. Her pixie-cut black hair wasn't cute anymore; it was childish and stupid. Her almond-shaped brown eyes were definitely not as alluring as Alfred's; they were cloudy. Their height difference was significant; Kiku felt like a midget compared to Alfred. He held himself so highly, almost like a god. Even under the cheap florescent lights, Alfred seemed to be glowing perfectly.

"I-I—" Kiku couldn't speak.

"Seventh floor, right, Kiku?" Alfred flashed Kiku a dazzling smile.

"Ah… er,  _hai._ I mean,  _ne_. I mean…  _yes_!" Kiku sputtered, not quite finding her voice, not quite losing it. "But… How do you know my name? And my apartment floor?"

"I have my ways." Alfred winked and led Kiku to the elevator. "'Kiku' means 'chrysanthemum' in Japanese, right?"

" _N-Ne,_ " Kiku replied, stepping inside and pressing her floor button. "Yes."

Silence. It was especially uncomfortable for Kiku who felt unsatisfied next to the extremely handsome Alfred. What did he want with her? Plain, dime-a-dozen, uninteresting Kiku. She had no talents, other than keeping tidy and silent like a Japanese housewife should be. She could cook, but she was only mediocre. How could someone like Alfred stoop down to be seen with her?

And why did Kiku let Alfred manipulate her so much? It was like he was getting inside her head! Never had she invited another guy into her apartment so early into a relationship. Although, now that she thought about it, she'd felt Alfred's presence for two years.

It still didn't make a difference. This was the first time Kiku actually met Alfred. She didn't even know anything about him, and he knew her name, where she lived, where she worked, and where she shopped. He probably knew a lot about Yanmei, too.

"Is there a last name to go with 'Alfred?'" Kiku finally piped up as the elevator doors opened on her floor.

"How silly of me." Alfred chuckled, following Kiku onto the seventh floor. "Alfred F. Jones." He stuck out a hand for Kiku to shake.

Kiku stopped in her tracks If she shook his hand, would she fall further under his spell? She didn't want to take any chances, so she greeted him the Japanese way—she bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Jones-san," she said automatically. She was used to this at home, but here in America, it seemed out of place and weird.

"Alfred is fine, my dear," Alfred clarified, gesturing for Kiku to stand straight again. "No need to be so formal."

Kiku simply blushed and walked on, her knuckles turning white for clutching her purse so tightly. Once she reached her own door, she fumbled for her keys with shaky hands. Alfred stood behind her, a little too close for Kiku's liking, but she didn't have the voice to tell him to back off.

"You're real," she stated, still not truly believing it. "All this time, I—"

"I'm _very_  real, Kiku," Alfred interrupted, his lips almost brushing her ear. " _Never_  forget that."

Kiku gulped and finally opened the door, hesitantly stepping over the threshold. Alfred did not follow.

"Why aren't you…" she started, but shut herself up.

"I wasn't invited," Alfred replied, smirking.

"Before I do, you have to tell me what you are. A demon?" Kiku guessed, her hand clutching the doorknob. "Demons cannot enter a household unless invited."

"Heavens no," Alfred denied, shaking his head. "I have much more class than that."

It all made sense now. His extremely good looks, his presence only at night, his cool, calm demeanor… Why hadn't Kiku seen it before?

"If I let you in, you'll kill me!" She shrieked in sudden realization. The nerve! He was just playing with his food!

"If you don't, you'll be dead by tomorrow night," Alfred countered, his face serious. "Unless you want to live in this dingy apartment for the rest of your life. I'm going to give you a choice, Kiku, if you let me in."

"You'll let me live?" Kiku asked, a little to hopefully.

"'As long as the sun and the moon shall endure,'" Alfred quoted. Kiku recognized it from one of her favorite children's books,  _Anne of Green Gables_.

Pondering Alfred's proposition, Kiku's eyes never left the blonde's. She had a decision to make, and she had to make it now

"While you think," said Alfred, "let me tell you something. I know what you truly want, Kiku Honda. You want to live, and you want to be young for as long as possible. You want to travel, but you also want the money and time to d it. I can make it happen, Kiku. I'm giving you a choice, here."

"How do you know this?" Kiku raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Because I've met people like you," Alfred replied. "You're not the first one to want this. But you're not like the others. There's a subtle hint in your eyes that tells me you want it more than anything in the world. You're unsatisfied with life, but you're not desolate. You're fortunate, but nowhere close to accomplishing your goal. Give me what I want, and I'll give you the chance to go wherever you want."

It wasn't much of a choice—it was a gamble. If she let him in, there was no telling whether he'd kill her or not. If she shunned him, she'd already dug her grave.

This was her  _life_ , and she only had one.

"Alfred," she said with a controlled voice. "Won't you come in?"

That amazing smile returned. "You're a smart girl, Kiku Honda."


	2. Chinese Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps, chapter two. I take my own spin on vampyrism, and trust me, I did my research for this! Although... I DO have a thing for the sexy western vamps... So, our story becomes very Interview With the Vampire here, sadly. If you don't like talky-talky, please move to a different fanfiction, because clearly this is not for you.
> 
> Warnings: fail!Japanese
> 
> Disclaimer: I think it's be best if I didn't own Hetalia... you know, for mankind's sake.

Alfred didn't attack Kiku like Kiku expected. He didn't even make himself at home. Alfred simply walked around the tiny, neat apartment, observing his surroundings. Kiku simply watched, silently mesmerized by Alfred's smooth steps and the perfect movements he took. One second he'd be at her coffee table, the next he was in her kitchen. She's only heard his kind could move so fast. Before today, she wasn't sure his kind existed at all.

"Would you like something to… eat?" she asked, like the perfect hostess she was.

"Food does not satisfy me," Alfred explained, staring at a picture of Kiku and Yanmei from five years ago. "Your half-sister… she's five years older than you, yes?"

"Yanmei is thirty,  _ne_ ," Kiku clarified, nodding.

"You talk about her in your sleep, you know."

Kiku blushed. "You've never been in this building before. How would you know?" Though it was true. Kiku faced homesickness at times and often wished she were with her family.

"My kind has been able to fly since before the first generation," Alfred answered.

"You've been stalking me." It was a statement, not a question. "You were waiting to be invited so you could manipulate me, use me, and kill me."

"Though I am very patient, I assure you, Kiku, I would have killed you by now if I wanted to."

"Then, why me?"

"I told you I'd give you a choice. I'm going to tell you the story of how five clans and five generations came to be. It is not a happy story, nor is it a sad one. It's what  _is_."

If Kiku tried to run, he'd stop her. If she stayed and listened, she was only delaying what was inevitable. Was it all true? Or was it just crap?

Kiku sighed. If she was going to die, she might as well listen to a story beforehand.

"Sit down," she said, pointing to the futon she used for guests, "and tell me everything."

* * *

 

Alfred preferred to stand, though Kiku felt this story would be quite long. Kiku, however, sat on the futon, tired from standing.

He didn't hesitate to start. "Yao Wang, or Wang Yao in eastern culture, was turned by Dracula himself four thousand years ago."

"Dracula was  _real_?" Kiku asked in disbelief.

"He is where my kind originates," said Alfred. "He was killed before I was turned, so I never had the chance to meet him. Everything I know about him is from Yao.

"Yao was an educated man from ancient China. His family died in a devastating fire; he had nothing left afterward. He told me he'd longed for death like a rose longs for water. It was a necessary  _need_  he felt he had to fulfill to be put out of his misery.

"Me, I don't feed on the suicidal. They're lost causes, and giving them eternal life is a waste of power. But, fortunately for Yao, Dracula was traveling in China, for reasons I do not know. He promised Yao death, and death he received.

"Now, when a human is turned, the human soul dies; it is replaced with something eternal. Human death through transformation is a painful, almost unbearable process. The mind feels every twisted, horrifying clench of pain that kills all that is ephemeral within. For minutes on end the victim is in blood-curdling hell, seeming to be doomed for eternity until the eyes set in.

"The eyes of a vampyre. They draw their victims in; they manipulate the weak-minded. Yao's eyes turned to liquid gold the day he died. When I was first turned, I was sure even I, a new vampyre, could be manipulated and twisted by them. A vampyre is always beautiful, all because of those eyes.

"Yao realized that death  _had_  come to him once he reopened his new, beautiful eyes. Dracula kept to his promise, though not in the way Yao had intended. Eternally damned with no seeming end, Yao fled from Dracula to Europe, posing as a traveling merchant.

"For centuries, Yao looked for a sign, an  _answer_ ,  _someone_  who knew of his kind besides the devil himself. He fed on the dying corpses of useless bodies and never once called it living.

"And then, a savior. A sign.

"He was in Gaul, modern France, when it happened. When  _she_  happened. Françoise Bonnefoy was young and beautiful without trying. Her long, golden hair and piercing cobalt eyes were unlike anything Yao had ever seen. He was used to Asian concubines and Persian queens, but Françoise's western beauty truly captivated him. Yao called it love, but it was, I believe, mistaken for what Yao truly felt: lust.

"Wary of his beautiful eastern looks, Yao courted Françoise in 843, when she was in her early twenties. Françoise was entranced and enchanted by Yao's liquid golden eyes and silky, long, inky hair he kept tied at his neck. Unaware of what he was, Françoise agreed to meet him at night in a secluded building. Once there, unable to handle being lonely, Yao turned Françoise into a vampyre.

"Françoise told me she'd never regretted meeting Yao that fateful night, even if their so-called 'romance' wasn't meant to be."

"It wasn't?" Kiku finally piped up, entranced by Alfred's smooth, sexy voice. The colorful tale he'd painted for her hypnotized her, drawing her in from his first words.

"It wasn't," Alfred repeated solemnly, shaking his head. "They were together for almost fifty years before Dracula came back into Yao's life."

"What happened then?" Kiku stood, suddenly in the mood for tea.

"Dracula introduced Yao to Ivan Braginski."

"Sounds Russian." Kiku walked to the tiny kitchen and retrieved a teakettle to fill with water.

"He is." Alfred followed Kiku slowly. "After Yao for Europe, Dracula traveled to kill and transform humans into his kind. None are known other than Yao; a man from Denmark; Elizaveta Hédérváry, a Hungarian woman turned in 895; and Ivan in 862. They are the first generation after Dracula, the vampyres that started the clans."

As soon as Kiku's kettle was full, Alfred turned off the water and turned the stove on before Kiku's hand could flick out to the faucet handle.

She had to get used to his speed. " _A-arigatou_ ," she stammered, placing the kettle over the fire. When she turned around, Alfred was standing _way_  too close to her, almost brushing against her.

"Ahem." She looked down and blushed. "Tell me about Ivan."

"Ivan is extremely tall and large," Alfred explained. "Platinum hair, beautiful, amethyst eyes, sexy Roman nose… he was intimidating  _and_ incredibly handsome. Meeting him was as amazing as meeting Yao, because it made me realize that I was a  _part_  of this world. Like them, I was also beautiful. I could have  _any_  woman I wanted. And all the prettiest, the most beautiful women I've ever encountered… I killed them all."

"Why?" Kiku's heart was beating loudly in her ears like a large drum.  _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump._

"Because.." Alfred's lips ghosted over Kiku's, just a whisper away. "They weren't you." He pulled away swiftly, suddenly at the other end of the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

Kiku let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was just flirting with her. It wasn't like he'd never said that to another giddy girl.

"Would I call Ivan a monster?" Alfred continued before Kiku could rat him out on his lame one-liner. "Even if he turned his own sister, started an entirely new clan, and stole Yao from right under Françoise's nose?  _Never_. One look into his gorgeous violet eyes and I just  _knew_  he had a reason for his choices."

"Did you love him?"

"I did want to," Alfred admitted. "But he only had eyes for Yao.

"I said Ivan was turned in 862. That year, his sister was born, a plain, funny girl named Katyusha. There was a twenty-one year age difference between them. Ivan loved Katyusha very much, to the point where he believed they could start their own vampyre army together. Naturally, Dracula approved.

"For her entire life, Katyusha learned of vampyric culture from Ivan. She was  _fascinated_  by her brother's regal beauty, and also longed for eternal life. On her twentieth birthday, Ivan finally agreed to turn her.

"There are no rules about creating vampyres. Me, I've never turned anyone… yet." His beautiful, blue eyes met Kiku's. "But all the vapyres under Dracula turned only the most special humans. They turned humans they deemed worthy of eternal life and eternal love."

"Love?" asked Kiku, never looking away from Alfred, even as the kettle began to whistle.

Alfred shrugged. "Sure. All the fourth and fifth generation from each vampyric clan is bonded. Antonio and Chiara, Toris and Feliks, Monika and Feliciano, and Bianca and Tino. I'm the only fourth generation vampyre who hasn't picked a bondmate yet."

Kiku turned and blushed, taking the kettle off the stove and puring herself a hot cup of tea. She took the steaming cup and walked back to the futon, where she sat again. Alfred moved from the kitchen back to the living room just as Kiku was about to sit. She had to get used to that super speed. It was freaking her out.

"What's a bonding?"  _Kami_ , she sounded so stupid for asking all of these questions.

Alfred folded his arms. "I was getting to that," he said. "The year after Katyusha was turned, she, Ivan, and Dracula found Yao and Françoise, somewhere in Britain, I believe. It was 883, barely a time when history was recorded. But it was a year when history was made for the vampyres. It was the year when the bond was invented.

"You could say the bond was like marriage. You could say it was closer to sex. In truth, it is both. It is sacred and almost unbreakable."

"Almost? So it can be broken?"

"Only once has that ever happened. Elizaveta Hédérváry, a first generation vampyre, broke her bond with Roderich Edelstein when she saw that he was clearly in love with another in the 13th century. Roderich and Elizaveta were together for around three hundred years, but I guess even the most sacred of bonds can be broken.

"When Ivan first met Yao, he  _knew_  they were meant for each other. Love, vampyric love, happens in an instant. Vampyres, you'll be surprised to know, are  _drawn_  to love. We want it, we  _crave_  it, because it's the closest thing we have to happiness.

"Yao, though he was romantically involved with Françoise, immediately left her to be with Ivan. He felt that…  _pull_ , the all-knowing feeling that Ivan was the one for him. I've heard there's nothing stronger than the bond, even after it's broken, not even after what we can do with our supernatural abilities.

"The bond isn't only sacred, it's also extremely intimate. Only the vampyres bonded may witness the actual bonding, and the vampyric blood must be mixed at the source—directly from the vampyre itself. As soon as the blood is fused, the vampyres simply recite, 'I devote myself to you for eternity,' and they are bonded. There is no other possible love in the world. Sure after being bonded a vampyre may still turn humans, but they have chosen their bondmates for eternity."

"Sounds simple for such a sacred ceremony," Kiku commented, sipping at her tea. "If you were never bonded, how do you know all of this?"

"Yao is my creator's creator's creator. Like a young, extremely good-looking great-grandfather. He and Ivan invented the bonding, creating all the rules simply by using their bonding as reference. Of course, I'm pretty sure not all bondings have to end with making love…  _yeah_ , now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Bianca's and Tino's bonding didn't end that way. Or was it Toris' and Feliks'? Maybe both…?"

" _Ahem_." Kiku cleared her throat loudly. "Alfred… you're rambling."

"Right." Alfred removed his glasses and cleaned them with his suit jacket before placing them back over his eyes. "Your heart is beating almost twice its normal rate, Kiku. Is talking about the bond embarrassing for you?"

"By all means, continue." He had super  _hearing_ , too? Was he a vampire, or was he Superman? "The way you tell your kind's history is quite fascinating.  _Everything_  about you is fascinating, Alfred."

If vampires could only bond with other vampires, then was Kiku technically unqualified for something so sacred? Or would Alfred turn her before they bonded? Would they even be bonded? Or maybe, after all this, he'd just kill her?

Great. Two days to her twenty-sixth birthday and she was going to die.

Unless…  _iie_ , did he  _really_  plan that far ahead?

"Alfred, she started, "how long will you tell me your history?"

Alfred smirked. "Clever, clever girl, Kiku. You know, technically, your body is seven years older than mine starting two days from now."

"You were turned when you were only nineteen?" How could he be so debonair? Just how long had he been a vampire?

"Blame my creator for that," said Alfred. "I didn't have a choice.

"But back to you. Yes, Kiku, I'm giving you until your twenty-sixth birthday to decide your fate. Either way, you only have two days left to be a human. You have two more sunrises and two more chances to fully enjoy natural light, my kind's ultimate weakness."

Kiku almost dropped her almost-empty teacup. She only had two more days to be a human. "Wh-what if I choose your life?"

"Then you must bond to me," Alfred explained. "I will only let you live eternally if you make the sacred vow. Either choice you make, Kiku Honda, I  _am_  going to kill you."

"But… why would you bond to  _me_?" Kiku shrieked in disbelief. "I'm not beautiful, Alfred. I'm just a plain girl from Japan."

"Kiku, I haven't been following you for two years just for fun sport. I watched you because you were so  _unlike_  everyone else. I've had almost four hundred years of eternal life, and I have  _never_  met anyone like you. I'll admit, you're very plain on the outside, but Kiku, you're much more than that within. You have  _spunk_ , and  _life_ , and when I see you smiling when you're on the phone with Yanmei, I just  _know_  you deserve a far better life. An eternal one. With me."

Kiku's eyes widened. No one had  _ever_  said anything like that to her before. And the look in his beautiful eyes was so  _pure_  that Kiku  _knew_  it was true. He was in love with her. However, Kiku barely knew him. She couldn't just  _bond_  to someone she just met, if what Alfred said about sacred vows and intimate relationships was actually true.

"Alfred.." Kiku met his gaze. "Are you in love with me? Answer me truthfully."

Alfred sighed, then crossed and uncrossed his arms. "You don't know true love until you've experienced it, Kiku. You're young. Me, I'm over four hundred years old and I've never felt this way about anyone until now. Not with Yao, or Ivan, or Arthur, my creator. How I've longed to turn you, or kiss you, or simply just  _touch_  you these past two years… but I observed instead. I had to make sure you were real, like you, me.

"But I'm afraid, Kiku. I'm afraid that even just the slightest touch will drive me over the edge. Your blood… you're type A positive, not even my favorite. But I felt that if I were to accidentally brush against you, I might consume you whole. You're more desirable to me than any crowned jewel or any beautiful girl, Kiku, know that."

Kiku was speechless. Alfred was telling the truth, there was no doubt about that. But he'd been observing her for two years, knew practically everything about her. She on the other hand, was just meeting him for the first time. No way could she ever fall in love so fast.

But she only had two days to decide. Two days to fall in love… or  _die_.

"… If you love me," she finally said, "won't you let me go?"

"You mean, if you choose to remain human, would I let you live because I love you?" Alfred clarified. He shook his head somberly. " _No_. If you choose to remain human, then you are giving me full permission to consume you whole, Kiku. It's in my nature. You already know too much about my kind, and we vampyres are very secretive about our lifestyles. No one can know we exist, Kiku. The only way you can live is if you become one of us."

Great. So not only was he trusting her with classified information of his kind's history, but he already made up his mind to kill her. What kind of love was that?

Kiku sipped the last of her tea and stood. The top of her head met Alfred's chin. Either she was really short or he was really tall. Kiku sure hoped it was the latter.

"Alfred," she whispered, her hands shaking around the teacup. "Kiss me if you love me so much. "

What was she  _saying_? He'd turn her tonight if he caved.

Hesitantly, Alfred licked his lips and began to lean down. This was it. Kiku's decision making would be much easier after this.

When Alfred's lips were a mere whisper away, Kiku suddenly felt nothing. She opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in an empty room.

"Hello?" she called. "Alfred?"

 _"Please, don't think that I'm a spineless worm,"_  Alfred's thoughts were in Kiku's head.  _"I can't handle it… right now. I'll be back tomorrow night."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations (correct me if I'm wrong):
> 
> Arigatou-thank you
> 
> Kami-God
> 
> Iie-no
> 
> Reviews for Eliza? How is my story so far? /shame


	3. English Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we go into more of Kiku's outdoor life. Her job, her friends, her taste in music... Yeah. Lots of crap this chapter.
> 
> Oh, and my portrayal of LA should be pretty accurate.
> 
> Warnings: Language, fail!Japanese and German, unnecessary genderbending
> 
> Discaimer: /does not own "Violet Hill" by Coldplay, "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa, or Hetalia Axis Powers.

That night, Kiku barely had any sleep. It was two A.M. When Alfred left so suddenly, and she paced around for two more hours, pondering Alfred's words. She couldn't believe a  _vampire_  was in  _love_  with her. She couldn't even find it romantic, because he was going to kill her human body in two days and he'd been  _stalking_  her for two years. She should have reported it, if she had half a brain. She had to love him--truly,  _deeply_  love him--in two days if she wanted to live. She had to bond with him, had to make the sacred vow and devote herself to him for  _eternity_.

She fell asleep for around an hour, then woke again when she remembered Alfred's words.  _"You have two more sunrises_. _"_

Kiku shot up, and ran to her drawn window, panicking. She pulled back the curtains and noticed it was still dark out, but close to sunrise.

She sighed. This sucked. She was tired, but she couldn't look away from the emerging star. Kiku decided to make some coffee, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping until later tonight, after Alfred left.

As the bright, beautiful ball of light rose, Kiku curled in a chair, facing it, never looking away. She thought about everything that had changed in the course of one night and how her life would never be the same. She could be a vampire, or she could die.

Most giddy girls would choose eternal life. But Kiku was not nocturnal. She didn't want to kill to live, and she never dreamed of getting married. She didn't want to live off of dying creatures, and the mere  _thought_  of blood made her dizzy.

But she didn't want to  _die_ , either. She was too young to end her life. And it wasn't very romantic that the man who loved her was going to kill her. Hell, he hadn't even  _touched_  her yet!

But if she lived... she wouldn't get to see Yanmei or her parents again. Kiku  _loved_  her family, and she wouldn't give that up. But if she died, they'd find out. They'd be grieving for a very long time. At least if she lived she could briefly explain her situation.

Kiku sipped her coffee, mentally making a list of the pros and cons. So far, vampirism was barely winning.

But she wasn't in  _love_  with Alfred. She just knew he was beautiful, even though in truth, she would love to have a handsome man in her life. She wanted the bond to be out of love, not just devotion, but she'd never been in love like  _that_  before, and she wasn't sure how long it would truly take.

Sighing, Kiku spotted her iPod on the floor, which must have fallen out of her purse last night. She picked it up, in need of something soothing that would clear her thoughts.

"Violet Hill" by Coldplay. Great. Now that she thought about it, she'd almost quoted it last night, because it was the last song she listened to before she called Yanmei.

" _If you love me, won't you let me know?_

" _If you love me, won't you let me know..."_

 

* * *

 

" _Rah-rah-ra-ah-ah! Ro-mah-ro-mah-mah!"_

" _GaGa-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance..."_

Kiku shot up, startled. Had she fallen asleep? And if so, for how long? She scrambled around to find the time.

 _"Aiyaa!"_   She shrieked loudly as she saw her coffee maker blink 1:03 P.M. She was late! She had to be at work by three to set up for the dinner shift!

Kiku scrambled out of the door, still wearing yesterday's clothes.

* * *

"Hey Kiku," Meg, Kiku's co-worker, beckoned her over. Kiku, arms full of trays, loyally went over to where Meg stood.

_"Hai?"_

"Think you could cover table eight?" Meg asked timidly. "I'm already dealing with some asshole who keeps sending his food back."

Kiku rolled her eyes. Things like this happened on a daily occurrence, especially to Meg, who was shy.  _"Hai,"_ she answered. "I'm on it."

"You're a lifesaver!" Meg called as Kiku delivered food to her assigned tables.

Kiku walked briskly to table eight, a small table occupied by a man hidden behind his menu.

"Welcome, sir!" Kiku tried to act as cheerful as possible. "My name is Kiku and I'll be your server tonight. May I interest you in a drink?"

Kiku paled as the man placed his menu down. What the hell was he doing here?

"Well, darling, isn't this a surprise?" Alfred smiled crookedly. "How about a Bloody Mary? And please, don't hesitate on the bloody part."

Kiku sneered. "You're not old enough to drink. You told me you were only nineteen," she quipped.

Alfred handed Kiku his California I.D., stating that he was born on July 4, 1989. "It's legit, my dear," he explained. "Physically, I may only be nineteen, but it's not like I've never had a drink before."

Pursing her lips, Kiku tentatively hesitated before scribbling "Bloody Mary" on her notepad. "What are you doing here?" she demanded while writing.

"What? I can't see you at work?"

"You're distracting me."

"I'm a  _customer_ ," Alfred retorted. "Keep in mind I can always report you and get you fired. Actually, that's not a bad idea, since I'm going to kill you tomorrow... Doing anything for your birthday, darling?"

"Just taking the day off," Kiku answered. "I'll try to relax, but you've made that impossible."

"Well, that's a shame." Ugh, Kiku wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. "I should get you a cake."

"Look, I have tables to wait. Or are you ready to order? If you're going to, anyway."

"I'll have the hamburger, extra rare," Alfred said. "I mean it- I want it dripping with blood."

Kiku raised an eyebrow, but wrote the order. "I thought you said-"

"I said food wasn't satisfying. I didn't say I couldn't eat it," Alfred explained.

"Are you always this sassy in public? What happened to the man who was so convinced I was his bondmate?"

"He's still here, Kiku. I play the annoying jerk in public because it's fun. Like your friend Meg?" His eyes pointed to Meg, who spat in a tray before serving it. Kiku could only guess it was going to the asshole she was waiting on. "I've flirted with her a few times, nothing serious."

Kiku tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What time do you want me off?"

"Leave at ten."

"But the last bus is at nine-thirty, and the train station is over a mile away. Are you  _trying_  to torture me?"

Alfred leaned on his elbows. "I have something cool to show you. Now get me that Bloody Mary before I get impatient, darling. You  _do_  want a good tip, don't you?"

* * *

Much to Kiku's surprise, Alfred consumed his entire hamburger  _and_  Bloody Mary as if he were a normal human. He didn't however, stay at the restaurant until ten; he was out of his booth at nine, the check perched at the end of the table teasingly, calling Kiku to it. His meal wasn't much, so she didn't expect much of a tip, if she even got one.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kiku snatched the check from the table and quickly walked into the staff lounge, where Meg was taking a break, no doubt from her earlier bad luck with a customer.

"Tired?" Kiku asked sympathetically. She hated customers like the one Meg had encountered. He deserved having his food spat on.

" _Exhausted_." Meg collapsed in an armchair and threw her head back dramatically, her blonde bob flopping. "You got a cigarette, Kiki?"

"I'm afraid not." Kiku shook her head.

"So..." Meg lifted her head and adjusted her glasses. "That's the stray check?"

Kiku sighed. "I knew the guy at table eight."

Meg waggled her eyebrows. "You were talking to him for a long time. Is he your boyfriend? Because he is  _hot_."

" _Iie_ ," Kiku denied, rolling her eyes. But what  _was_  Alfred to her? The man desperately in love with her? Alfred?

"He's an acquaintance," she decided at last. "I'm looking over the tip, but..."

"Lemme guess, you're afraid he didn't tip you enough?"

" _Iie_ , it's not that, it's just...I don't know." If she wasn't afraid, wouldn't she have seen it by now?

" _Yoink_." Meg snatched the check from Kiku's hand. "You're taking too long. There's nothing to be _\- HOLY SHIT_."

" _Nani_?" Kiku cried, her eyebrows creasing worriedly. "Is it bad?"

Meg scoffed, her violet eyes wide. "Yeah, if you worked at, say, the Queen's Palace."

"Let me see!" Kiku grabbed the check from Meg's hands and stared at it.

And stared.

And stared.

 _Iie_ , it wasn't possible.  _No one_  tipped that much for a hamburger and a Bloody Mary. Kiku kept staring at the check, looking for a mistake.

" _I-ile_ ," she stuttered. "T-there has to be something wrong." She paled, her hands shaking as she stared at the numbers in utter disbelief.

"My eyes do  _not_  deceive," said Meg sternly. "Your  _acquaintance_  just tipped you two hundred dollars for a Bloody Mary and a hamburger. Damn Kiku, you must be one hell of a waitress."

"I-I don't feel so good..." The room began to sway back and forth. "I'm getting that feeling from last night..."

_Two hundred dollars. Alfred. Vampire. Death._

Kiku was beginning to really lose it.

"Uh...shit, we gotta get you out of here, Kiku, you don't look so good. I'll tell the boss to give you the rest of the night off, 'kay? Just remember, you had a good night."

Kiku nodded dumbly in reply.

* * *

"I said ten."

Kiku snapped her head around, her short black hair whipping at her face. "Who the hell tips a waitress two hundred dollars for a Bloody Mary and a hamburger?" she demanded. "Is that your idea of messing with me?"

Alfred emerged from the shadows of the restaurant's alleyway, his hands in his pockets. "I would  _never_  do such a thing," he said firmly. "I gave you what you deserved—a good tip after dealing with a string of customers with dicks for brains."

Kiku fought the urge to laugh. "Yeah, well, here I am. What did you want to show me?"

"I don't even get a thank you?"

"Fine.  _Arigatou_ ," she snapped.

"I'll take it this time." Alfred offered her his hand. "Now come here."

Kiku hesitated. She'd never touched him before, and now she wasn't sure what would happen if he did. Would she fall under his spell? Note react at all? Would it affect her decision tomorrow?

 _Take a chance_ , a voice told her, and she could tell it wasn't Alfred's. Kiku closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't trust Alfred yet, but something told her taking his hand would be okay.

"I don't bite," Alfred added. "Well... most of the time."

For the first time that day, Kiku smiled genuinely. Trusting her instincts, she placed her hand in Alfred's.

A warm, subtle spark filled her body. He breath hitched; she couldn't believe one touch could do so much. Her hand fit perfectly into Alfred's smooth, warm, palm, and she felt... protected. Safe.

"Well," Alfred stated, "I didn't bite you after we made physical contact. I call this progress." He gently pulled Kiku towards him. "Put your arms around my neck," he instructed, "and hold on."

Kiku met Alfred's eyes and did as she was told, gently wrapping her arms around his pale, sturdy neck. Was he lying about consuming her tomorrow? Did he want to do it now?

Instead of biting her, Alfred effortlessly lifted Kiku, bridal style. "Don't be afraid," he whispered.

And they were off.

Kiku shrieked; she'd forgotten Alfred could fly. She buried her head against his neck, fearing he'd drop her. Heights weren't exactly her favorite.

Higher and higher they climbed, and all the while, Kiku held herself closer to Alfred, scared. She whimpered, her lip quivering.  _Don't let go_ , she willed.  _Please..._

Alfred chuckled. "There's nothing to be afraid of, my love," he reassured. "Open your eyes."

Kiku whimpered again, but did so. All around them, Los Angeles shone like twinkling stars in the sky. She spotted the searchlights of the Staples Center, the translucent glow of the Ritz-Carlton, and the bright lights illuminating the Hollywood sign. It was so beautiful, almost as much as Alfred.

Crap, she could feel herself falling for him already.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, her breath hot on Alfred's neck. "It's so... amazing."

"Yes you are," he whispered back, his eyes only watching Kiku.

Kiku looked back up at Alfred. Their eyes met, and she could feel herself diving into those beautiful pools. It was a Perfect Kiss Moment.

* * *

A kiss would be pushing her luck. She was convinced she still wasn't in love; there wasn't enough history between them to feel that way.

Alfred flew to Kiku's apartment building, landing in the alleyway. Even as he set her down, he wouldn't let go of her hand, keeping it intertwined in his.

They remained holding hands until Kiku fumbled for her keys again in front of her door. Even when the contact ceased, Kiku still felt that warm sensation tingling down her spine. She wanted more, but she knew that wasn't love, it was lust.

She opened the door, and they both resumed their earlier positions from the night before: Kiku on the futon, and Alfred standing.

"So..." Kiku started, "How many clans are there?"

Alfred sighed. " It's hard to explain," he said. "Do you mind if I draw a diagram?"

Kiku shrugged. "By all means."

In mere minutes, Alfred created a chart of the five vampyric clans- the Mediterranean clan, the Soviet clan, the New World clan, the Germanic clan, and the Nordic clan. All first generation vampires- Ivan, Yao, Elizaveta, and the man from Denmark ("His name and whereabouts are unknown," Alfred had explained)- connected to Dracula, the first known vampire.

"So the clans are divided by region?" Kiku guessed.

"Exactly." He pointed to one lineage. "This is the Mediterranean clan. After Yao and Ivan were bonded, they traveled to Anatolia, modern Turkey. In the eleventh century, with Yao's permission, Ivan turned Sadiq Adonan, starting a whole new clan. Remember that he also turned his sister Katyusha not three hundred years before.

"Sadiq was a mysterious man, Every time I saw him, his face was always hidden behind a mask, but I'm not sure why. Maybe his newfound beauty intimidated him.

"One thing I did notice, however, was that Sadiq was a secret romantic. Ivan and Yao shared their knowledge of the bond with the other vampyres, and many newly turned ones searched for that perfect soul mate. For centuries they'd search. And that was Sadiq's true goal during the course of his eternal life.

"In 1453, he found Heracles Karpusi in Athens, Greece. The two were total opposites—everyone is still surprised that they were bonded in the first place. Their relationship started with bitter hate when Sadiq turned Heracles, but slowly began to build by how much time they spent together." Alfred paused. "I'm sorry... I'm not entirely sure with history before my generation."

" _Iie_ , continue," Kiku gently pressed. "This is all so fascinating."

Alfred sighed. "Long story short, they bonded in 1483, thirty years after Heracles was turned. It was four years after Sadiq and Heracles returned to Spain, where Heracles turned Antonio Fernandez Carriedo in 1479.

"I believe Antonio was turned in the first place simply because he was born beautiful. When the vampyres learned of his creation, there was a sigh of total approval; Antonio was ruthless, sexy, and incredibly crafty, characteristics that made the perfect vampyre. Everyone was in love with him, even the vampyres that were bonded. They wanted to be  _his_ , to look into his emerald eyes and see themselves reflected.

"What about you?" asked Kiku. "Did you meet him before the bonded himself to..." she referred back to the chart. "Chiara? That's what you have indicated, the he was bonded to Chiara Vargas in June of 1861."

"I met him  _once_  before he was bonded," Alfred explained. "It was the late 1700s, at the end of the American Revolution. And to answer you question, Kiku, no, I didn't fall in love with him. I fell in  _lust_  with him. I physically wanted him as mine, not emotionally. It takes both to be bonded, and Antonio knew that. He was the one who broke the difference between love and lust to me gently."

"So nothing happened between you two?"

"Not exactly," said Alfred. "I'll admit I  _did_  kiss him. But that was all. He knew what he wanted out of a bond mate, and I did not meet his requirements. He taught me to face rejection.

"The next clan," Alfred pointed to Katyusha Braginski's name, changing the subject. "The Soviet clan. After Ivan—"

"Wait," Kiku interrupted. "What about Chiara?"

"Her story is intertwined with the Germanic clan," Alfred explained. "Her brother was turned on the same day by Monika Beilschmidt. Monika and Antonio were very much in love with the Vargas siblings, and were both in Italy at that time.

"Back to the Soviet clan. Katyusha was heartbroken when Ivan vanished from her life after promising to rule the new vampyres." She traveled around what is not the Soviet Union for centuries, thinking that she had done something wrong. She stayed relatively in the Baltic States, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, and western Russia in an endless cycle, not caring, not dying.

"However, Katyusha had a kind heart and an excellent motherly instinct. In the 14th century, a young girl named Natalia Arlovskaya lost her parents to the Black Death. She was afraid; she didn't want to die. She found Katyusha, knew she was something  _more_  because of her eternal beauty. Natalia, an already beautiful girl, wanted that. Katyusha couldn't possibly say no to an orphan, so she turned Natalia as a good favor.

"Natalia and Katyusha traveled into eastern Europe, looking for prey. Natalia, Katyusha soon realized, was probably the most devious vampyre ever created. She drew unlucky men to their deaths with her beauty—her navy eyes and long, fair hair were reason enough to follow her anywhere.

"Only once did Natalia have pity on a man. Poor Toris Laurinaitis, a shy Lithuanian, fell into Natalia's grasp. His innocent blue eyes and soft hair gave Natalia a moment of weakness. She couldn't kill him. He was so helpless, so timid and weak. But she'd already taken some of his blood.

"'I will give you a choice,' she said, her lips stained with his blood, a crimson hue perfectly worn like lipstick. 'I can give you eternal life, or you will die.'

"'Please,' Toris begged. 'I'm too young to die...'

"So Natalia let him live. She felt bad afterward, couldn't deal with the guilt. So she let him go and left. She would not see him again for five hundred years, almost three hundred years after he was bonded to Feliks Lukasiewicz, a Polish man who was turned on July 1, 1569."

Kiku sat, wide-eyed as she studied the flow chart. She noticed under Alfred's name in the New World Clan was no one. If Alfred turned her, she'd be the final fifth generation vampire. Then she noticed the Nordic clan was missing names for the first, second, and third generations. "How do you know Bianca was a fourth generation vampire?" she asked.

"Because Bianca Oxenstierna could not remember the vampyre who turned her; the only thing she knew was that he was from Iceland, explaining that it was dark when she was turned.

"Other than Dracula and Yao, the man from Denmark never associated with any vampyre. Rumor has it that he changed a man in Norway, but that has neither been confirmed nor denied. The reason why  _I_  know Bianca is a fourth generation vampyre is because she and I shared the same abilities and weaknesses. Each generation of the vampyre loses or gains a different ability from the generation before. For example, Yao cannot go anywhere near garlic, and neither can Françoise. Arthur, my creator, and I can, however.

"The vampyres were unsure if Bianca was a fourth or third generation vampire until she met her bondmate, Tino. Tino was hesitant to love Bianca at first. She was tall, beautiful, and intimidating, from her long, platinum hair that curled around her waist to her pointed leather boots. Tino had never met anyone like her, and no woman like Bianca had ever associated with Tino.

"Bianca was not even a century eternal when she met Tino. Most vampires don't find their bondmate until around three hundred years after they are turned. But Bianca was sharp, and had a good eye, and that was not just because of her super sight and glasses. She  _knew_  Tino was her bondmate for the moment she set eyes on him. She drowned in his warm, brown eyes and kind smile, and was touched by how he offered her his coat during the blistering Finnish winter. Her cold demeanor was the total opposite of her warm heart, and she never had any friends, even as a human.

"I met Bianca the year she met Tino, the beginning of 1809. Arthur, Françoise, and I traveled to Finland, searching for the other vampyres. Scandinavia was as good a place to start as any, especially since the winter nights were long.

"I liked her. She was reserved and silent, and when she did talk, it was awkward and funny. She deserved a bondmate that would love her for her flaws and could stand her intimidating silence and beauty. When she pointed Tino out to us, we knew: he would love Bianca. He'd protect her and devote himself to her despite their differences.

"In March of 1809, Bianca told Tino about our kind. He took it surprisingly well, never fainting or running like we expected them to. He had his suspicions for a while, of course, since Bianca only saw him at night and her senses were greatly enhanced since her transformation. Her speed was regal beauty were definitely not human. So in a way, he already knew before she bared her fangs.

"So you  _do_  have fangs!" Kiku exclaimed, excited. "Are they retractable?"

Alfred smiled, and Kiku noticed his canine teeth were  _growing_  before her eyes into sharp points. "Very much so," he answered. "They can be controlled when we're full, but will unconsciously appear when we're hungry."

"So, can you only feed on humans to stay full?"

"We don't  _have_  to," Alfred explained. "Humans are the most delicious, though. And we can consume only one and be done for the night. But in the early days, when we traveled for months overseas, we learned to consume humans sparingly, living solely on the disgusting blood of rats. It is not a satisfying way to live, my dear. If you were to become a vampyre, you must know that humans are what we need to survive. And we need to consume them fully, or they will wake a starved vampyre."

Kiku paled. If she were one of them, killing would be her new pastime. Could she handle that?

"P-please," she pressed. "Continue with Bianca and Tino's story."

"In March of 1809, Tino surprised us all by proposing to Bianca," he continued. "It was what he wanted, since he knew he would not live if he did not become one of us. She loved him, of course, so she agreed.

"On March 29, 1809, Bianca Oxenstierna married Tino Väinämöinen under the eyes of God. It was a simple, white wedding, one was more than happy to witness. Every vampyre attended, except for he first three generations of the Nordic clan. The priest had no idea he had just wed a vampyre and a human.

"That night, Bianca turned Tino and they performed the bonding. The next night, for all we knew, he was a fifth generation vampyre."

"What makes a fifth generation vampire different from the others? Asked Kiku.

"They can't fly like we can," Alfred explained. "They can hover around forty feet off the ground, but they cannot go any higher. A new thing—they can be in natural light when they're full. It's revolutionary. But, the sun is an energy drainer like no other. A vampyre from the fifth generation must consume twice as much afterward, so being in broad daylight is not recommended."

The sun! She wouldn't have to give it up after all! Kiku brightened, her brown eyes twinkling. "So the fifth generation vampires—Tino and Feliks and Chiara and Feliciano—they're not conspicuous in the sun?"

"We don't sparkle like those damn  _Twilight_  vampires, if that's what you're implying," Alfred snapped.

"Ahem.  _Gomen_. Must be a sore subject to talk about. Myths and fictions and all." Kiku's eyes traveled back to the diagram. "And what of the Germanic clan? They seem like they have an interesting story."

"Very much so," said Alfred. "Their clan begins with Elizaveta Héderváry, a Hungarian woman Dracula turned in 895. She was a tomboy, and a hypnotic minx as well. Her devious green eyes and playful attitude made her popular with the men. But Elizaveta wanted a bondmate, not a one-night stand.

"She wanted Roderich Edelstein, who'd never shown interest toward her until he'd truly fallen under her spell. She thought he was beautiful—his chestnut hair glowed violet in the candlelight, and his violet eyes sparkled when he talked.

"He was a true aristocrat, from his cravats and breeches to the beauty mark at the corner of his mouth and the glasses that gave him a sophisticated air. Elizaveta wouldn't rest until Roderich was her bondmate.

"She wasted no time in turning him—she wanted him young and eternal, and she wanted him so lonely that he had no choice but to devote himself to her. There were only eleven vampyres in existence at the time, and they spread all over Europe. As a new vampyre, Roderich needed guidance, which only Elizaveta could provide.

"Loneliness consumed Roderich; he couldn't live like some damned spirit wandering the earth for eternity. He wanted happiness. And glancing at the way Elizaveta's long, brown hair curled at her waist and the way beautiful imperfection danced in her emerald eyes, he knew she'd provide just that. So he proposed.

"The marriage of Elizaveta Héderváry and Roderich Edelstein was traditional, like Bianca and Tino's, but it was between two vampyres—of which again, the priest was unaware. It was June 8, 996, and eight of the eleven vampyres witnessed the marriage.

"They were happy. For three hundred years they traveled the eastern hemisphere, from Britain to Japan, from Finland and Russia to India. They posed as a traveling band of husband and wife—Roderich played various European instruments while Elizaveta sang. They entertained and killed, and no one suspected them of anything. They'd kill off entire families and raid their safes—they made millions, and they lived like high nobility wherever they went.

"Everything changed in the 14th century. After a long trip in Russia, Roderich and Elizaveta journeyed to Germany. The Black Death was killing millions, and Elizaveta took full advantage of the dying souls. Roderich, however, was distracted.

"He'd encountered the Beilschmidt siblings, Gilbert and Monika. Gilbert, the elder, was a young man who had intimidating crimson eyes and the whiter side of platinum hair."

"An albino?" Kiku raised an eyebrow. Was this the one he left Elizaveta for?

"No one is sure," Alfred said. "His hair and eyes are too dark for an albino. He was already handsome, though later he was known for his music, the idiot."

"Music?" Kiku fought the urge to laugh. _Vampire bands,_ she thought. _This I have to see._

Alfred sighed. "He started a hard rock band in Germany. Naturally, he was the lead man.

"But that's a different story. Back to the Plague. Poor Monika was on the verge of death, and Gilbert was desperate. He loved his sister; she was a pretty teenager with fair hair and piercing blue eyes.

Luckily, Roderich spotted Gilbert, who was praying for a miracle, a cure, out in a grimy alleyway. He spilled tears of sorrow, holding Monika's head on his lap. Early signs of the Plague began to affect him as well, but he didn't care.

"In the blink of an eye, Roderich approached Gilbert.

"'How did you—' he asked in German.

"'What's wrong,  _mein liebling_ _?_ ' Roderich, a native Austrian, said instead.

"' _Meine Schwester_ ,' Gilbert sobbed. ' _Bitte,_  sir... help her.'

"Roderich noticed the Plague on Gilbert's hands. 'I'll allow you to help her if I can help you,' he proposed. 'You're sick.' He bared his fangs; Gilbert's blood smelled so delicious.

"Gilbert didn't scream, like Roderich expected. Instead, he kept repeating, ' _Mein Gott... mein Gott... Danke. Danke. Danke._ ' Gilbert saw this as an opportunity to help Monika, and he selflessly offered his neck to Roderich.

"'Take me,' he said, 'So I can help her.'

"Immediately, Roderich's fangs sank into Gilbert's pale neck, trying not to succumb to the sweet, metallic taste of Gilbert's delicious blood. He had to save him. Because when he was the devotion on Gilbert's face, Roderich fell in love. Who was Elizaveta? There was only Gilbert. And, as he took Gilbert's life and replaced it with a new one, Roderich knew: this was true happiness. Not pillaging and killing with Elizaveta.

"Monika let out a shrill shriek as she saw her brother die before her eyes. She was unaware of the situation; she thought the mysterious aristocrat was nothing but a murderer.

"Then, a miracle. Gilbert felt strength like never before. He could save Monika. He could live forever.

"'Who do I have to thank?' he asked, glancing at Roderich with his new vampire eyes.

"'Roderich Edelstein,' Roderich answered.

"' _Danke schoën,_  Roderich. I am eternally grateful.' Gilbert turned to his dying sister. 'Monika... hold on' was all he said before he pierced Monika's neck, the same way Roderich penetrated his.

"Monika kept Gilbert's words in her head as she witnessed death. He was the only thing that kept her clinging to life, that kept her from giving in to the pain. She fought, knowing she'd rather be with her brother than die horribly, knowing something was trying to keep her alive.

"Suddenly, the pain ceased. Her sickness was cured, and she felt renovated. No longer as she grimy and dying- she and Gilbert were beautiful and alive.

"Monika threw her arms around Gilbert and Roderich, ecstatic to still be alive. ' _Brüder_ _,_ ' she cried, happy tears streaming down her face. 'Roderich...  _danke schoën._ '

"When she pulled away from the hug, her stomach rumbled with a hunger she'd never felt before. It was as if she'd never eaten. She glanced around, wondering where the delicious smell was coming from. When she turned back, Roderich had attacked Gilbert with his lips."

Kiku couldn't help but giggle. So serious... and now...

Alfred raised an eyebrow, not amused. "Something funny, my darling?" he quipped.

" _Gomen, gomen_ ," Kiku apologized, calming down. "That's just so... adorable. You're pretty accurate to say that your kind falls in love quickly."

"Trust me, I know," said Alfred. "It happened to me, remember?"

Kiku blushed.

"Monika was shocked to see her brother with another man," Alfred continued. "But when Gilbert responded enthusiastically to the kiss, Monika knew she would have to accept it. What she didn't know was that Roderich was bonded... to a woman.

"After a feast of Plague victims, Roderich took Gilbert and Monika to his and Elizaveta's new manor. Elizaveta took a liking to Monika, but sneered at Gilbert because she knew- she could see in in the way Roderich stared at him. She was filled with jealousy.

"In a few months, Elizaveta was sure the two were conducting some sort of affair. She pretended not to notice, but the silent glances Roderich and Gilbert shared were obvious enough.

"One night, she confronted Roderich about Gilbert. Roderich denied nothing. He loved Gilbert, and not even his bond to Elizaveta could stop him from loving another.

"Outraged, she yanked her wedding ring off her finger and screamed, ' _I break this bond to Roderich Edelstein! May he rot in Hell for eternity with his equally damned lover!_ _'_  And with that, she slammed the ring onto the floor, and it immediately burst into flames.

"'It is done,' Elizaveta said, not quite sure what had just happened. But she did know one thing: the bond was definitely broken.

"'Do the same,' she demanded. 'Then you can sleep with your new whore.'

"Sighing, Roderich slipped his wedding ring off and recited with a heavy heart, 'I break this bond to Elizaveta Héderváry. May she continue to live a happy, eternal life.' He dropped the ring next to Elizaveta's, which also began to burn. The fire did not consume all in its path, it simply destroyed the rings—thereby relinquishing the bond between Elizaveta and Roderich.

"Before Elizaveta could make her merry way, Roderich pulled her into a parting kiss, tender and sweet.

"' _Ich liebe dich_ ,' he whispered against her lips. 'I will always love you.'

"Elizaveta blushed and pushed him away, lifting herself off the floor. ' _Rot in_ _der Hölle, du bastard_ ,' she cursed in flawless German, flying away.

"Roderich meant what he said. But Elizaveta didn't. She was just mad because the man she loved was in love with another man. It was as if their centuries together meant nothing.

"Gilbert then confronted Roderich about the dramatic scene, just seconds after Elizaveta left. ' _Scheiße_ ,' he said, noticing the burning rings. 'What happened?'

"Instead of answering, Roderich kissed Gilbert deeply. 'Forge a new bond with me,  _mein liebling_ ,' he urged. He needed something that would dull the pain of Elizaveta's cruel, cruel words.

"With Elizaveta gone and Eoderich and Gilbert bonded, Monika felt alone. Gilbert and his new bondmate were quite accommodating toward her, but with Gilbert busy with pleasing Roderich, she knew she didn't belong. She asked to leave; she wanted to find another fourth generation vampyre. Gilbert complied, wanting the best for his sister.

"Luckily, Monika did not have to search long. After crossing the Alps, Switzerland, and France, Monika was in Barcelona in the 15th century.

"Antonio, who was having the time of his eternal life, knew Monika was a vampyre the moment he set eyes on her, like she him. It wasn't a gaze of love, mind you—it was a gaze of understanding, of friendship.

"It turned out they both wanted bondmates. Bored, they tried to hook up, but Monika was unsatisfied with Antonio's sloppy kisses, and Antonio didn't like Monika's dominating behavior in the bedroom.

"Still, they remained friends, traveling Europe together, looking for the perfect bondmates for each other.

"Italy, 1860. By this time, Elizaveta had cooled off and settled her differences with Roderich and Gilbert, and I was traveling Europe with Arthur and Françoise. Monika and Antonio were out at a restaurant in Florence when they spotted the auburn-haired, adorable Vargas siblings. Chiara, the oldest, had long, flowing hair with a slight curl, and a permanent scowl on her face. Feliciano, the younger, always wore a smile and was so laid back he ignored his sister's complaints about... well, _everything_.

"They say opposites attract. The same could not be more true for Monika, Antonio, and the Vargas siblings. Feliciano showed Monika the true joys of life, and Antonio taught Chiara how to have a more laid-back attitude. It was love, it was bliss, it was Italy.

"On March 17, 1861, Antonio and Monika turned the Vargas siblings, who were more than willing to comply. Antonio and Chiara bonded, then Monika and Feliciano. Since then, they've been happy. Antonio and Chiara bicker at times, but every time I see them, I  _know-_  I want to have a bondmate just like that. I guess I'm just a sappy romantic at heart."

Kiku stood, taking Alfred's hand in hers. He'd told her so many stories... and yet she still knew little about him. His story was the one she was the most curious about. The fact that he trusted her enough to tell her all this touched her deeply... but without knowing who he truly was, she could not find herself to love him.

"Kiku..." Alfred's hand brushed her cheek. "It's midnight."

" _Kuso_ ," Kiku cursed, blushing. "I'm so old..."

"Kiku..." Alfred stated in a firm tone. "Shut up."

And then he kissed her.

Kiku nestled into his touch, pressing her lips softly against his. That warm feeling from when they held hands was much stronger now, trailing down her spine. It was unlike any kiss she'd ever had—this topped them all. She pressed herself to Alfred like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together, and that's when she knew—truly knew– they were meant to be together.

The cosmos were telling her Alfred was her soul mate, but Kiku still felt that nagging doubt in her mind. She still couldn't find passion within the kiss. It was as if he were holding back. And maybe she was too, because she was too proud and scared to give into him.

Alfred pulled away gently, kissing Kiku's forehead. "I love you," he whispered, hugging her close. "I love you, I love you." He gazed directly into her eyes.

"You must be hungry," she said. "You should feed before the sun rises- and I still have a day to choose my fate."

Alfred kept his composure, but his eyes told a different story- he was crushed. "I see," he said simply. "Then I should go." He abruptly pulled himself away from Kiku.

"Alfred..." she started, but he was already gone.

Ugh! Could she do anything right?

" _Shit!_ " she cried, angry with herself for hurting Alfred like that. She collapsed on her futon and buried her face in her hands. " _Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka._.." she groaned over and over, cursing her horrible people skills.

 _"You're not an idiot,"_ Alfred whispered into her ear.  _"You're smart. And you still have my story before you choose. Happy birthday, my love…."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanere Translations (tell me if I'm wrong):
> 
> Nani—what
> 
> Tawagoto —shit
> 
> Baka—idiot
> 
> German Translations (tell me if I'm wrong):
> 
> Mein libeling—my darling
> 
> Meine Schwester—my sister
> 
> Bitte—please
> 
> Mein Gott—my God
> 
> Danke schoën—thank you
> 
> Brüder—brother
> 
> Ich liebe dich—I love you
> 
> Rot in der Hölle, du bastard—Rot in Hell, you bastard
> 
> Scheisse—shit
> 
> Reviews for Eliza? Oh, and I guess the genderbending WAS necessary... it WAS for English after all... couldn't have all that yaoi now, could we?


	4. Chrysanthemum Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! AND IT IS VERY LONG. Here, we go into Kiku's birthday. Places are very real, and you may visit them, if you wish.
> 
> Warnings: Language, fail!Japanese, character death, mentions of sex, some USUK yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: /will never own "Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana, the Glendale Galleria, Katsuya, Tiffany's or Hetalia Axis Powers.

Kiku woke to her phone ringing beside her on he futon. After Alfred so abruptly left— _again_ —Kiku couldn't help but think she screwed everything up somehow… she probably  _did_.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the kiss. On the contrary, it was the best kiss of her life. But the way she dismissed him so blatantly was her mistake. Alfred didn't deserve that kind of rejection, especially from the one he loved.

Groaning, Kiku picked up her phone. It was too early to be up, especially on her  _birthday_ , but looking at the caller I.D., she knew it was okay.

" _Moshi moshi, shimai-sama_ ," Kiku greeted, yawning. It was only… five-thirty. Which meant it was ten-thirty at night in Kyoto. Damn time difference.

" _Happy birthday, imouto!_ " Yanmei cried into the phone. Kiku held it away from her ear and cringed. Again, it was too  _early_.

"I'm so  _old_ …" Kiku lamented, giggling. She could use a dose of Yanmei's sweet voice, but the only thing on her mind was Alfred.

"So… is there anything you're going to do today?" Yanmei asked. "Oh, and your gift should be arriving any day."

" _Arigatou_ ," said Kiku. "And no. I need to  _relax_." She felt like telling Yanmei about Alfred, but Kiku knew she couldn't. And she couldn't tell Yanmei she was going to  _die_  tonight, nor could she tell her she was never going to see her again. The last thing she wanted to do was make her family worry about her.

She decided if this would be her last conversation with her family, she wanted her parents to witness it, too.

"Yanmei," said Kiku, "can you put Mom and Dad on the phone, too?"

* * *

Kiku saved her tears until after she hung up the phone. The conversation left her with a bittersweet feeling, her parents and sister believing they'd speak to her soon instead of this being their last conversation together. It was seven-thirty when she got off the phone, starting to cry, and she silently sobbed herself back to sleep.

* * *

Kiku woke in the early afternoon again to her phone. Groggily, she answered it, not bothering to see who was calling.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," she greeted unenthusiastically. "This is Kiku."

"Hi, honey!" chirped Meg on the other end. "Happy birthday!"

Kiku smiled, feeling a bit better. "Thank you," she said. "What's up?"

"Well, Alice and I are standing right outside your apartment building," Meg explained. Kiku could hear Alice, another friend and co-worker with a cheery disposition, shout into Meg's phone, " _Happy birthday, Kiku!_ "

"You're kidding." Kiku laughed, feeling unprepared.

"Nope," Meg clarified. "So if you don't get your ass down here in fifteen minutes, Alice and I are gonna have to bust in and get it down for you."

"Fine, fine," said Kiku, standing up. "I'll be out."

* * *

It was uncharacteristically warm when Kiku stepped outside (for February, anyway). But in her thin peasant blouse, flowing skirt, and wedge heels, she looked so out of place next to Alice and Meg, who were dressed in ripped jeans, sophisticated halters, and sexy, strappy sandals.

After the usual birthday greetings, Alice, flipping her auburn ponytail over her shoulder, handed Kiku her gift, as did Meg.

"Okay," said Alice. "No offense, Kiku, but you look—"

"Unattractive?" Kiku guessed, shrugging.

"No, not at all! You look  _adorable_ , but… you just need… Meg, help me out here."

"You should go for sexy on your birthday, not cute," Meg suggested. "Especially for where we're going."

"Where are we going?" asked Kiku.

"It's a surprise!" Alice sang, leading Kiku back inside. "Now, let's get you changed."

* * *

It was a blur. A fun, sexy, awesome blur. Kiku let go, enjoyed herself with Meg and Alice, trying to forget her inevitable death. She felt so out of place in the ensemble her friends bought her—it was similar to their halter-tops, ripped jeans, and patent leather heels. She had smoky makeup and disheveled hair, and she was sexy, no doubt, but not  _herself_.

She snickered.  _What if Alfred saw me like this?_  She thought.  _Would he laugh? Or demand I look like this every day?_

Alice drove them to the Glendale Galleria in her little car, which to Kiku  _was_  a big surprise. She'd only been to that mall a few times, and she was amazed by the giant selection of stores and fancy restaurants. Together she, Meg, and Alice were the sexiest group of girls in the mall—good-looking guys checked them out and they were specially tended to by store employees. Kiku smiled, carrying out new bags filled with clothes and other material goods, but she knew if she were truly sane, she would not be spending money so blatantly.

Dinner at Katsuya's, the expensive Japanese restaurant Kiku wanted to try, but never had the money or date to do so. It was delicious and mod, from the chic cushion outdoor seating to the mochi ice cream that reminded Kiku of home. Alice and Meg treated—even the drinks, of which there were a few—and Kiku wished she could have contributed, feeling guilty.

More shopping, more blur—until Alice dragged Kiku into Tiffany's, where Alice browsed for rings in anticipation of her boyfriend Ludwig's proposal. Kiku paled at the sight of expensive jewelry—it made her feel so simple and plain, since she never wore any except for the charm bracelet Yanmei got her for her fifteenth birthday.

"Ooh, Kiki, I'm gonna look over here, 'kay?" Alice giggled and trotted off to the other side of the store.

Kiku felt awkward, just staring at the rings and earrings with no purpose in mind.

"I'd like to see that one, please," said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Right away, sir," the saleslady giggled uncontrollably.

Kiku rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be flirting with other women. That's just cruel to them."

Alfred sided next to her, his arm brushing hers. "Ah, so you  _do_  get jealous, darling. You  _do_  love me."

Kiku blushed furiously. "I never said that!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"You never said that you didn't love me, either." Alfred smirked cockily.

Kiku opened her mouth to speak, but the giddy saleslady returned. "Here you are, sir," she said, presenting Alfred with a necklace box. She opened it, revealing a simple, silver heart-shaped locket.

Alfred suddenly gripped Kiku's hand, as if asking for her approval. Unsure of why he was asking in the first place, Kiku squeezed his soft hand, as if to say yes. "It's very pretty, " she commented, eyeing the necklace with desire. She could see it around her neck every day, a casual, beautiful accessory that would make her feel much better and brighter.

"I'll take it." Alfred grinned at the saleslady, who nodded quickly and took the box, eager to wrap it up nicely.

Kiku groaned. Why was he doing this? She didn't want him to buy her love. "I'm not a jewelry person," she said, looking up at Alfred.

"Did I say it was for you?" he teased, his eyes joking.

"How could it  _not_  be?" Kiku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Alfred shrugged. I'm a good friend of Natalia and Katyusha. Maybe I'll consume you whole and give it to one of them."

Kiku felt the urge to roll her eyes again. She really didn't like this façade he presented in public. "Any instructions for me tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Just one." Alfred squeezed her hand, and a warm sensation ran through her body. People were starting to notice them… Shoot, what if Meg or Alice saw them? They'd  _know_  something was up.

He whispered low, as it only Kiku could hear him.  _"Get home early. There's a lot we have to discuss."_  He was at the register already by the time she processed the information.

 _At least he didn't notice my ridiculous outfit and makeup,_  she thought, absently returning to the rings on display.

 _"Oh, and by the way?"_  Kiku jumped, then noticed Alfred paying for the necklace. He looked straight at her and winked.  _"You look_  extremely _sexy tonight."_

She spoke too soon.

* * *

Meg and Alice were  _sure_  Kiku wanted to go out that night. But after the mall, she requested a ride home.

"Why?" asked Meg. "It's Friday night."

"Your  _birthday_ ," Alice added. "And you look so sexy, you should go out and enjoy yourself."

Maybe she should. But Alfred would find her and fly her home if he had to.

"I'm tired," Kiku admitted. "Seriously, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you both so much."

Meg and Alice gave her sentimental smiles. "Okay," said Alice, caving. "But you have to  _promise_  you'll come with us next time. My birthday's coming up next month, and I want you there."

Kiku held her breath. She didn't even know if she'd live to see tomorrow. She crossed her fingers where Alice couldn't see. "I promise."

* * *

Kiku loved her birth date, February 11, 1985. She loved the end of winter, and sometimes the flowers would bloom early, as if just for her. But today, February 11, 2011, she  _dreaded_  her birthday. She wasn't  _home_. She was in a different country, where the skyscrapers towered above her head and cherry blossoms never bloomed.

But she had friends. Alice and Meg showed her a great time at the mall. She had family. Yanmei and Kiku's parents still supported her. And she had love. Alfred truly loved her, enough to bond to her and travel the world with her. And maybe,  _just_  maybe, Kiku was starting to love him, too.

Alfred was waiting outside her apartment on the seventh floor. Kiku shouldn't have been surprised, given his supernatural abilities, but it still kind of freaked her out. In his hands were a Tupperware from the Cheesecake Factory and a small gift bag. He  _really_  didn't have to put the effort in to impress her. His history alone was impressive.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, smiling.

"I know." He smirked in return. "But I've never celebrated a human girl's birthday before. So I figured, what the hell."

Kiku opened her door to let him in. "Seriously, though. I feel bad for last night. Let me at least offer you a… snack. I can run down to the pet tore and get a domestic rat, I guess," she offered.

"It won't be necessary," said Alfred. "Besides, you're more like a three course meal. But I guess for now… some red wine. You have a bottle, right?"

How did he know? It was her  _only_  bottle, and it was hidden in a cabinet. "Sure," she said, walking to the kitchen to retrieve the wine after she placed her many bags down. "Make yourself at home. I'd feel uncomfortable if you didn't."

Alfred nodded, and sat on the futon, placing his items on the coffee table. Kiku got the wine and two glasses, ready to entertain her guest with her hostess skills.

Once the wine was flowing, Kiku felt more at ease. Her new heels were strewn about the floor, and with Alfred as relaxed as she was, she felt more like herself.

"So," she said, taking a sip of wine, "what's with the Tupperware?"

Alfred picked up the container and placed it on Kiku's lap, also presenting a fork. "I said I'd get you a cake," he explained. "Well, it's not exactly a  _cake_ , but…"

" _Arigatou_." Kiku smiled, and in her slightly tipsy state, pecked Alfred on the cheek. Inside the container was a delicious-looking cheesecake slice, and Kiku took the fork and dug in greedily. The cheesecake was rich and creamy, and it melted in her mouth in a velvety smooth ribbon. " _Mmm_ …" she hummed. "This is amazing."

Alfred smiled, almost as if he wasn't telling her something. "I'm glad you're enjoying it," he said, resting his elbows on his knees.

Kiku stopped chewing, realizing why he bought her the cheesecake in the first place. This would be her last human meal. "What does food taste like when you're a vampire?" she asked.

"Like dust," Alfred answered, his glasses reflecting the light off Kiku's lamp. "Like nothing. The only thing that has flavor is blood. Not even this wine is very enjoyable… but it reminds me slightly of blood, so for the moment, I'm satisfied."

Kiku wasn't hungry, but she ate anyway, wanting to enjoy herself. "Um… so tell me about your creator. He must have had some influence on your life," she said, trying to engage his history.

"It has everything to do with him," said Alfred. "My life, my anger, my sorrow, my love…" I owe it all to him. He changed my life, for worse or for better.

"After Yao left Françoise, she didn't know where to turn. No one sympathized with her; they were all ecstatic about the creation of the bond. So for decades she searched for someone who was lonely, someone like her. Misery loves company, and no vampyre reeked more misery than Françoise.

"In 927, she found a creature more miserable than the devil himself. Arthur Kirkland was a drunken British man who had never known happiness. Françoise, desperate, wanted him. Because under the scraggly blonde hair and monstrous thick eyebrows, there was a man as lost as she was. So she turned him, wanted him to feel the same way she did.

"Once immortality kicked in, Arthur vanished. Françoise did not know where he ran, all she knew was that there was a new vampyre on the loose, hell-bent on discovering what he could do with his new powers. She told no one, and ran back to Gaul, not to be heard of for eight hundred years.

"Arthur never went far; he lived a comfortable, noble life in Britain, devouring what he could like a king. For all he cared, he could have been the only vampyre on the continent by how oblivious he'd been at the time.

"But Arthur wasn't satisfied. Centuries of gathering his riches only made him itch for adventure. So in 1620, he followed the Separatists onto the  _Mayflower_ , eager to see the New World. He'd only heard about it from Columbus' tales and the Jamestown founders, and the prospect of exploring on a new continent excited him."

"Your creator was on the  _Mayflower_?" Kiku exclaimed, almost choking on her wine. "That's amazing."

"Hey!" said Alfred, frowning. "You're looking at one of the passengers with your own eyes."

Kiku's eyes grew wide. "But… if you were on the  _Mayflower_ … you've been in America since its history began!" she cried. "You know everything about this country firsthand."

"Not exactly." Alfred paused to take a sip of wine. "I was traveling before and after the Civil War. Didn't want to get into that mess."

"So… you met Arthur on the  _Mayflower_?"

"No," Alfred answered. "He did not confront me directly until ten days after we landed.

"But my story does not start with my transformation. It starts on July 4, 1601, the day I was brought into this world. I was originally going to be named after my father, but my mother took a liking to the name Alfred instead. So my father's name became my middle name."

"So the 'F' stands for…?"

"Ferdinand."

Kiku fought the urge to laugh. Alfred seemed nothing like a  _Ferdinand_. "Alfred Ferdinand Jones," she stated. "It suits you well. Although, the 'F' initial is much more mysterious, I'll admit."

"I took it from Kennedy in the '60s," Alfred admitted. "Alfred  _F_. Jones sounded much better than plain old Alfred Jones.

"Anyway, I didn't know anything about my father, though I inherited everything from him. He died before I could walk.

"My mother, Mary Jones, though heartbroken, married again to Fletcher Williams, my stepfather. On July 1, 1605, my half-brother, Matthew, was born.

"My brother and I were very close, like you are with your sister, Kiku. I loved my brother, though we were complete opposites. He inherited my mother's quiet demeanor, while I was told I inherited my father's hasty decision-making and outgoing behavior. I protected him, and he kept me in check.

"But his father resented me. Fletcher saw I was my father's double by how much my mother compared the two of us. Everything was apparently his, except for the eyes. My eyes were the same ocean blue as my mother's.

In late August of 1620, my mother and stepfather decided we would travel to the New World. We were Separatists, eager to escape. On September 6, 1620, we were on our way to a new life, just two months after Matthew's fifteenth birthday and my nineteenth.

"It was the worst two months of my life. The boat creaked constantly, and my only solace was in my sweet bother, who was excited to begin anew on a new continent. I shared his enthusiasm, excitement, and freight.

"Then, tragedy. My mother was found on the upper deck one morning, dead. Matthew and I paled, though we never saw what caused her death. Half of the passengers on that memorable ship died on the voyage, never to see the New World. Mary Jones was included.

"Matthew and I became especially close after that. For two weeks we mourned together, promising to keep living, no matter what might strike next. It was a silent pact, made when we huddled close in fear, his violet eyes wide in terror behind his glasses.

"'I don't want to die, Alfred,' he told me.

"I hugged him close. 'And you won't. For if you die, so shall I,' I promised.

"Then, an even greater tragedy. Matthew was found exactly like my mother—dead without an explanation. Losing him was worse than losing my mother, because now I knew— _truly_ knew—there was no God. If God were real, Matthew would have lived to see the New World.

"So I took a remnant of his, one he would want me to have should he die. I wore his rectangular glasses as my own before his body was thrown into the Atlantic Ocean to rot for eternity. I never needed them, but even now, I still wear them." His eyes misted over behind, what Kiku now knew, Matthew's glasses.

"I was numb. Pain was smothered within me; anger could not surface. Fletcher pretended like I was never a part of his life. I was nineteen, already a man, with no one.

"The joy of landing on Plymouth did not excite me, since the only two that had ever loved me were gone. Ten days after landing, I wanted to scream until the pain in my vulnerable heart ceased. So I ran. I ran into the woods one night, not caring if any native saw me. And I screamed to the heavens, ' _THERE IS NO GOD.'_

"'Well, well,' said an unrecognizable voice from the shadows of the forest. 'Such strong words for a Separatist.'

"I could not reply. I simply glanced for any sign of life.

"'Really,' the voice continued. 'You're too beautiful to be condemned by your peers. Is there something you want to prove God doesn't exist? I can make it happen, you know.'

"'How can  _you_  prove He doesn't exist?' I said. 'Is it impossible to know until death?'

"' _Hm_ …' He silently emerged from the shadows into the clearing. Never had I seen a more beautiful creature, even in the dimness of the moonlight. His blonde hair was disheveled perfectly; I drowned in his cocky smirk and hypnotizing emerald eyes. 'Ask me anything. I can answer, I assure you,' he said.

"'What killed my mother and my brother?' I demanded. 'The devil? An untimely disease?'

"'I did,' he answered casually. 'This…  _Jones_  blood… It truly is the most delicious taste in this world.'

"I couldn't believe it. My brother's killer was before me. Right then, I felt my rage and sorrow grow to new heights. I wanted revenge for my poor brother; I know he did nothing to provoke this man.

"So I tried to attack him. But he was too fast and too strong. Eventually I tried and he pushed me up against a nearby tree, pinning my body down with his. His smirk was devilish, rebellious, and sexy; I couldn't find myself wanting to hurt him now. I drowned in his jade eyes that were hidden underneath fitting, bushy, dark eyebrows, succumbing to him. Why couldn't I be that beautiful? And why the hell was I here in the first place?

"'Do you know what I am?' he asked in that thick, proper British accent, his hot breath on my neck. 'I am Hell on Earth, the devil himself, a living nightmare. I drink your blood and refuse to go out in the sun. I am the hybrid between living and dead, the mediator between worlds.' He whispered in my ear, ' _I am the vampyre_."

"And out of the blue, he kissed me," Alfred's eyes were clouded; Kiku couldn't tell if this was a good memory or a bad one. "And I wanted to hate it— _oh_ , how I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was my first kiss, and everything was perfect, from the way his lips moved against mine to how he kept me pinned against that damn tree. I wanted it  _needed_  it, never felt it before. He held me close and intertwined his tongue with mine. I knew it was unethical, but I couldn't help it—I'd already given in."

Kiku sipped her wine, entranced by Alfred's words. She felt his vulnerability, his insecurity ad naïve thinking within her. She'd never known so much about him, and now she was practically reliving his past. He  _knew_  this would affect her, would make her fall for him even further. But like how Alfred described Arthur's demanding kiss, Kiku felt like she had given in to Alfred's charms.

"I gave in because it was so  _easy_. His mouth manipulated and ravaged mine as if I were his only solace, his only sanity. I blanked out, not caring if anyone saw us. Let them. I  _needed_  this.

"His mouth latched onto my neck, sucking my skin, kissing it tenderly, reassuringly. In my hazed state, I held him close; I had to keep him there forever, if possible.

"When his fangs pierced my neck, I could not feel it. I succumbed to the pleasure of his sweet kiss, loving every second of it. Each passing second my life was slipping away slowly, slowly…

"Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me directly in the eyes. They were so green, so beautiful… 'Alfred,' he said. 'I've made my decision. I'm not going to kill you. But I will prove to you God does not exist.'

"'How?' I wanted to ask, but a sharp pain ripped my chest apart. I tried to scream, tried to gasp in pain, but nothing would sound. He watched me as I died, merely raising an eyebrow. He'd never transformed anyone until now, I could tell even then. I'd heard of the vampyres of the myths and legends of the devil himself walking the Earth.

"I knew I was dying. My human soul was slipping away, yet something else was replacing it. I was keeping to Matthew's promise, that I would die if he did. But I did know one thing: we would never be reunited. I was doomed to a life in Purgatory; he was enjoying himself in Heaven.

"It made me feel peace. If I was dead as a human, and still alive somehow, this vampyre was right—there really was no higher deity.

"Everything was different after that. I felt my senses heighten; my body itched to test out this new life. My creator regarded me with his green eyes, still beautiful, of course, but somehow… not as much. Like he couldn't hypnotize me anymore.

"His hands ran over my face, as if he were observing me for the first time. 'Fascinating,' he commented, his eyes wide. 'You're even more beautiful, if that's possible.'

"Hunger overcame he; it was as if I'd never known food until this night. I regarded my surroundings—the forest was much more enchanted, filled with life and natural beauty. But I needed  _blood_. It was a lust like no other.

"His hands dropped back to my shoulders. 'You must be hungry, Alfred,' he said. 'You lust for blood like there is no tomorrow. I know; I felt this way when I was first turned.'

"'How?' I asked, surprised, surprised. My tone of voice was so new and ran across my tongue like silk.

"'We'll feed,' he explained. 'I will teach you the joys of consuming the best humans.' He began to walk out of the woods.

"'Wait!' I called. 'What's your name?'

"He gazed at me, a calm smile playing on his face. 'I am Arthur. I am your creator, and I am all you will ever need to know.'"

Kiku finished her cheesecake, gazing at Alfred's vulnerable body language. So that was how he came to be. She wanted to reassure him he could be loved, that it wasn't the end. That's why he was giving her a choice. It was the choice he never had. It's why he wanted eternal love; because it wasn't ephemeral like the love he had before.

Alfred paused, taking a long sip of wine, as if it's make him forget his troubled past.

"I'm sorry," said Kiku, trying to sympathize.

"Don't be," Alfred replied, as if he were trying to hold in a stray tear. "What's done is done."

They sat in an awkward silence, sipping their wine respectively.

"After I was turned, I lived peacefully with Arthur," Alfred finally continued. We lived secluded from humans. They couldn't know what we were. For over a hundred years, we watched the country grow and develop to be what would one day be modern America. As the wealthy became wealthier, so did we. We moved up in society, consuming rich families and stealing their money, much like Roderich and Elizaveta.

"But Arthur and I had different views in the days before the American Revolution. Arthur was a Loyalist, faithful to the ruling British monarch, King George III. I, however, developed an American accent and began to love this country, since there was nothing left for me anywhere else. And when I saw the determined Americans marching in the streets for independence, I knew I was a Patriot.

"Arthur, angered by the war in general, departed fir Britain, wishing to be back home. I did not follow. I was content here, even with a raging war in the midst. I even went as far as signing up for the war. I wanted the Americans to have this independence, and I wanted to help. So I worked at night. I killed those limey bastards in their redcoats and fed off their dying British blood, spitting in the face of the monarchs. I was angered by Arthur's sudden disappearance, no way to contact him, and I took out my rage on the unlucky. It was a dark period of my life, Kiku, but I don't regret it."

Kiku was amazed. She didn't know he'd lived through so much. She felt his rage and anger, his sorrow and confusion. She wanted to comfort him, but not out of pity. She wanted it to be selfless; because she wanted to comfort him. But she didn't know how.

"Tell me what happened when Arthur went back to Europe." Kiku's eyebrows creased in worry. "I can tell this is hard for you, Alfred."

"No, darling." Alfred rubbed his forehead, sighing. "I told you I'd tell you my history, and I am. I've never told it to anyone, and I must admit, it's so relaxing. I feel like I can tell you anything, Kiku." He took Kiku's hands in his own.

She blushed at the comment. "Then continue, if you intend to do so," she encouraged.

Alfred sighed again. "While the war was raging in America, Arthur returned to Britain. He felt refreshed by the cool, salty air and knew he was back home.

"Whom should he run into but Françoise Bonnefoy, who had decided to travel again after eight hundred years? When she saw Arthur, she immediately recognized him, as did he.

"What they never told me, though, was the story of their bonding. No matter how much I pressed them, they wouldn't cave. All I know is that when they returned to America after the Revolution, I saw Arthur with someone else. My mentor, my creator, my  _everything_ was bonded. It was devastating, but I knew—Arthur was happy like this, and I had to accept it. During this time, Antonio soon followed Arthur and Françoise to America, looking for a bondmate.

"I wanted to be as happy as Arthur and Françoise were. And when I saw Antonio, I felt that pull of lust course through me. I wanted him—his foreign air, his piercing emerald eyes, his wavy, soft chestnut hair, his suave smile. I mistook it for love, like Yao did when he first met Françoise. I'd never met a fourth generation vampyre, one who shared my abilities, until Antonio. He was Spanish and sexy, and I had to have him.

"He stayed with us for us for a few years, up until the end of the French Revolution. During that time I courted him, giving him tours throughout the colonies, and his eyes sparkled at the new adventure.

"Arthur knew I was infatuated. After a century of mentoring me, he knew my mannerisms and my different behaviors. He told me if I didn't make my move on Antonio soon, she'd be out of my grasp. So I did.

"Vampyres are controlled by emotions and actions. We act on what we feel rather than hold back. But I was one of the more patient ones. I waited for the right opportunity to strike.

"I encountered him on a full moon, the closest a night is to day. I was situated in a Chesapeake manor at the time, so we walked down to the beach, the moonlight reflecting off the calm, black sea. We sat on the sandy beach, talking of mundane subjects. Antonio was enjoying America, and I could not be more proud. I'd helped make this happen, America's independence.

"Before I could cower, I leaned over and kissed him. He did not pull away. He kissed back softly, caressing my face. And I thought it was right. I thought this would be where we'd decide to be bonded. I melted into his arms warm touch, surrendering myself to him.

"He gently pulled away, looking me directly into my eyes. ' _Mm…'_ he hummed, his lips pressed into a tight line. 'This isn't right,  _mi amigo_.'

"My eyes grew wide behind Matthew's glasses. I thought it meant something. I thought we'd succumb to each other and bond, like how every other vampyre seemed to do so. It was news I really didn't want to hear. 'Why?' I asked, confused. 'Why is it not right?'

"'Because you don't love me,' he said simply. 'You  _want_  me. You don't understand the difference between love and lust.'

"'Are they not the same?' I asked. I was only a century old at the time, much younger than Antonio, who was pushing four hundred years. I was naïve while he was wise, immature to his worldly knowledge.

"He laughed. 'Of course they're not,' he said. 'Lust is what you're feeling right now. Your body and soul want me  _physically_ , for my looks. You want me next to you because you think it will make you happy. You  _want_  to be like Arthur and Françoise, because you could not have Arthur for yourself. You  _want_  me because I'm beautiful and you'll think I'd look good next to you. That is not how  _love_  works, Alfred. Love is true devotion to a being, heart and soul, physically  _and_  emotionally. You wouldn't sacrifice yourself to the Sun so I could live. You need to find someone you would do that for.' He kissed me softly on the cheek and stood. 'It may take centuries. Me, I'm four hundred years old and I'm still looking. And when the time comes, promise me we'll meet again.'

"I gave him a solid nod. 'I promise,' I said.

"Antonio returned to Spain later that month, and the last time I saw him, he was already happily bonded to Chiara.

"But I wanted to keep to his promise. I wanted to find the perfect bondmate. So Arthur, Françoise, and I ventured to Europe, in hopes of finding the other vampyres to learn of our history. I truly became part of the community—I grasped a greater sense of what we  _were_ , and I met vampyres that would change my life forever. From Yao to Feliciano, I met as many vampyres as I could.

"And I never stopped the search for the perfect bondmate. After the disaster with Antonio, I moved to women. There were some hopefuls over the years and even a little vampyre romance with Natalia, but I couldn't seem to find the right person."

"Natalia?" asked Kiku, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you say she was… _devious_?"

"Worse." Alfred shifted on the futon uncomfortably. "She was  _psycho_. It's something I'd  _really_  rather not get into. She and I had different needs; that's all you need to know."

Kiku nodded. He wasn't ready to tell her  _everything_. Maybe one day he would, if she lived past this fateful night.

"Do you know why I chose you?" Alfred asked, changing the subject. "Over all the other hopefuls, all the countless victims I devoured?"

"Because you fell in love?" Kiku guessed.

"Not just that. Not just because you were lonely. Because your eyes always twinkle when you think of talk of traveling. I wanted you to experience that, the sensation of being in another country. You did it once— you were so determined for citizenship here, and you accomplished it. You're an American citizen. And somewhere during your endeavor, I noticed you among the throng of beautiful women, simply because of your determination. You  _fight_  for what you want, no matter how ludicrous. So I knew— you'd show that same spunk if you had until the end of time to travel the world.

"I want to show you the wonders of the world, Kiku," Alfred said, his blue eyes sparkling as they met hers. "If the bond is what it takes for me to be happy, then my mind is set. If you choose to die, I will never love another. I will never bond to anyone unless it's you, Kiku."

This was it. Decision time. She had two days, and they were over. Bond and travel with Alfred for eternity, feeding on humans and living nocturnally, or die and ensure Alfred's single, eternal life. Either way, she'd never see her friends and family again—and she loved them to death.

Alfred had  _nothing_  when he was turned. But Kiku was held back for a number of reasons. It was like she was giving up what she worked so hard to achieve.

Would she throw it all away to be with him forever?

She pondered, weighing her pros and cons again.

He'd bared his  _soul_  to her. She was the only person besides Arthur who knew of his human life, his infatuation with his creator and Antonio, and his struggle to find a bondmate. He made his choice.

And so did she.

"Alfred," she started, taking his hands in hers again. "When I first met you, I was scared. And in truth, now I'm even more frightened. You've trusted me with so much of your history, and I am eternally grateful for that. You've taught me love and devotion, and you've showed me the world is large, and I need to go out and see it and experience it. And I want to do that… with you, as your bondmate. You've sacrificed your heart and soul for me. Now I'll sacrifice my life and family for you."

She almost couldn't believe what she'd just said. Kiku meant every word of it, of course, and nothing would give her a feeling of pure satisfaction until Alfred was happy. She now knew that.

Therefore, it  _was_  possible to fall in love in such a little amount of time.

" _Aishiteru_ , Alfred," said Kiku grinning. " _Itsumo, itsumo, itsumo_."

Alfred's grin was genuine, not suave. "I don't need a translator to know what that means," he said, pressing his lips to Kiku's in a passionate kiss.

This time, Kiku fully gave in to him. She would soon be his for eternity, and her dream would soon be fulfilled.

What was the saying about the birds and the stone? Kiku was too busy kissing Alfred to remember.

Alfred pulled away a centimeter, his forehead pressed to Kiku's. "Let's go somewhere more intimate," he whispered, his hands caressing her face. "Although… there's no possible way this could be any less perfect."

Kiku smiled, reading his mind before crashing her lips to his again.

* * *

 _Wow._  Kiku panted heavily, her eyes focused on her ceiling as if it were the most interesting ceiling in the world.

_WOW._

Alfred was accurate when he said he acted on emotion. Two years of no contact with her had probably built up an eternity's worth of sexual tension. Kiku struggled to catch her breath, not entirely sure  _what_  had happened. One moment they were innocently kissing on her spare futon. The next, their tongues were intertwined, his hands hastily undoing the knot of her halter outside her bedroom door.

Next to her, Alfred also tried to grasp his breath. He reached around the tousled sheets for Matthew's glasses, hurriedly tossed away in the heat of the moment. Like Kiku, he was unsure of  _what_  had happened just minutes ago.

" _Kami_ ," Kiku gasped, clutching her bed sheets. "If my parents learned I hadn't saved myself for marriage, I'd be disowned." She was still a human, still uncorrupted. Well, for the most part.

Alfred laughed uncertainly, pressing his palm to his forehead. " _Shit_ ," he said. "I had no idea…"

Kiku chuckled as well, rolling over to face him. "It's okay," she reassured. "It just means it will only and always be you." She exposed her neck to Alfred. "It must have been tempting, since I'm still a human."

Alfred's nose winkled. "Not really," he admitted. "If your blood were type O… well, that's a different story." His lips touched her neck softly. "I will be right here," he whispered, "as you die your human death. It will be painful. You'll want to surrender to death. Don't succumb. Hold on."

Kiku's fingers ran through his soft, blonde hair, mustering up all her strength. After tonight, she would not be a human. She'd be part of his kind for eternity. She'd be his forever. "I trust you," she stated, preparing for the worse.

Alfred took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I won't let go," he whispered against her skin. With that, he bared his fangs and pierced her neck.

Kiku let out a soft moan, keeping Alfred pressed to her tightly. It felt so sweet, so good. Her vision hazed as she felt her life slowly begin to slip away. Her grip on Alfred's hand tightened; she didn't want him to leave.

He pulled away and kissed her new wound. He had to keep it exposed and open for the bonding. His grip in her hand was reassuring, telling her that everything would be all right.

A sharp pain erupted in Kiku's heart. She was dying her human death. Alfred was right. This  _was_  hell. All she wanted was to surrender to the pain, but she could see Alfred hovering over her, telling her to hold on.

No matter what, she had to keep fighting. She had to focus on Alfred, focus on anything and everything that would keep her going. She had to make him happy, had to help him keep his promise to Antonio. She wouldn't let him down; especially after all he'd done fore her. She just had to fight throughout his unbearable pain for a little while longer.

She felt her human life slipping away, but something foreign was replacing it. Her canines elongated; her entire body felt leaner, stronger. Her vision changed, becoming clearer and wiser. It was set. Irreversible, undying vampyrism was hers. Kiku blinked once, twice, three times, assessing Alfred's slightly toned body over hers. It was different,  _normal_  almost. No longer did he seem like the most beautiful creature in the world, because now she knew she was equally as beautiful.

"A-Alfred," she stammered. Her voice had that same velvety smooth ton on his.

Alfred leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly. "I'll give you a moment to let it sink in. It's a bit of a shock for the first few minutes," he said.

Kiku nodded. "Of course," she replied, not really knowing what he was saying. This was just too incredible. Everything was so different now. It was impossible to describe her new sight, which was not enhanced and everything around her seemed to be… animated.

Before she knew it, she felt a hunger she'd never felt before. The sushi and cheesecake would not satisfy, even if she were completely full not twenty minutes ago. No. She needed blood preferably type AB positive.

It would  _kill_  her if she didn't feed soon.

Alfred laughed at her uncertainly. "I know, your next door neighbor's blood smells incredibly delicious. Of course, you didn't taste too bad yourself," he joked.

"When will we feed?" she asked, a little too eagerly.

"All in good time, my love, all in good time." Alfred gently raised a hand to stop Kiku from protesting. "We aren't even dressed."

Kiku felt her blood rise to her cheeks as she looked down. Even in her primitive form, she didn't feel as self-conscious as she would have been earlier. She looked  _god_.

"I assume you'd like to bond first" she asked. "You seem so…  _eager_." She sat up, getting comfortable around the tangled sheets and strewn pillows.

Alfred straddled her legs and took her face in his hands. "I'd love that," he said, "But only if you're ready. I've made you deal with so much already, and I don't want to put you through anything else if you can't handle it."

Kiku kissed him reassuringly. "Just add it to the list," she said, smiling, her new fangs giving her a devious look. "This is already the most memorable night of my life."

Alfred smiled, his right hand moving down her neck, brushing her open wound. "The blood must be mixed at the source for the bonding," he explained. "That means our blood must mix from where there is an open wound. Since a vampyre may feed wherever he or she wishes, I had an idea."

Kiku raised an eyebrow, knowing what he was thinking. She leaned up and kissed him fiercely, with a rigor she didn't know she possessed. It must have been her new vampyre instincts.

Suddenly Alfred pulled away, as if he just remembered something important. "Hold on," he said, sitting up. "I have to get something. If you look in you jeans pockets, you'll find something similar." He winked and left the room.

Confused, Kiku shuffled around the floor for her jeans, wondering what Alfred was talking about. To what was he referring? It must have been that little gift bag he'd brought in with the cheesecake.

She gasped as she gripped the object in her pocket. He wasn't serious, was he?

Alfred reappeared, the gift bag in his hand. He smiled, noticing that Kiku found what he'd slipped into her pocket at Tiffany's. Had she been a vampyre then, she'd have noticed him, but he was too fast for humans.

Kiku clutched her find, sitting back on her bed. Alfred followed her, placing the small bag in her lap. "Kind of a late birthday present," he said, shrugging. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine. Thank you." Kiku made herself comfortable at Alfred's side, opening the gift bag.

The first gift was, to Kiku's surprise, a CD.  _1947 by Einsamkeit_. On the cover was a very beautiful man, with harsh white hair and piercing crimson eyes, surrounded by others that were not as eye-catching as the front man.

Kiku's eyes grew wide "Gilbert?" she asked.

Alfred shrugged. "I saw it Amoeba yesterday and knew I'd discuss him with you. It's his ban. I hate to admit it, but I listened to the demo… and I  _liked_  it. Granted, I know German and you don't but still… it's more of how the music affects your mood."

"Hm…" Kiku hummed, rummaging through the rest of the bag, "It's going straight to my iPod then." She picked up a Tiffany's box, suspiciously the same size as the necklace she saw earlier.

She raised an eyebrow and glared at Alfred. "I knew it," she said.

"You don't like it?" he asked, his face playful.

"You know what I think of it." Kiku couldn't help but smile as she opened the box, revealing the heart-shaped necklace she would probably wear fot the rest of her eternal life.

She lifted it out of the box, admiring the intricate silver heart. "It's beautiful."

Alfred took the necklace from her hands and clasped it around Kiku's neck, the cool silver meeting her warm skin beautifully. He hummed "Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana softly, so low Kiku was sure only she could hear it.

" _She's has me like a Pisces when I am weak._

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks…"_

Kiku shifted her head to kiss Alfred, a smile present. Never in her life had she imagined this. She was a vampyre, something she hadn't known existed until two days ago, in love for the first and only time of her life, wearing nothing but a Tiffany's necklace. Sweet, dignified Kiku was no longer the naïve child from Japan, she was an entirely different  _being_. Out of her element, her shell, her skin… she was  _free_.

Alfred's arms snaked around Kiku's slender waist, reaching for the gift bag. "Yoink." He grinned slyly, taking it from her hands and pulling out _another_  Tiffany's box.

Kiku was confused. She hadn't seen Alfred make  _that_  purchase. And it must have been today, because he did not know what Kiku would say… right?

" _I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black…"_

He whispered in her ear sweetly, letting all her troubles melt away. When Kiku looked down at his hands, he held an actual heart-shaped box. And Kiku knew what it already contained. Opening her hand, she asked, "Was it your father's?"

"No," Alfred replied. "And only this box is from Tiffany's. But the ring…" He opened the silver box, reveling a simple, gold band. "This was Mary Jones' ring. My mother's. And the ring you are currently holding was Arthur's, back when he was a human. His human wife's death was the cause of his drunken, miserable state, the state in which Françoise found him. He gave it to me not fifty years ago. There was nothing he wanted more for me than a bondmate, and that is you. As we exchange the sacred vow, when the blood begins to fuse, slip Arthur's ring on my ring finger, and I will do the same to you with Mary's. It is not required, but it is a physical reminder of what we've done."

Kiku nodded. "Okay," she said, sitting up, her back supported by a wall. She fingered her new necklace with her free hand, nervous. How would she feel after this? More complete? Nothing?

Alfred raised an eyebrow, as if he were analyzing Kiku's body language. "Are you sure you want to do this now? Now that you are a vampyre, why rush?" he asked. "We only have forever."

"I-I want to," Kiku stammered, not meeting Alfred's eyes. "What if I met someone else? I wouldn't want to leave you without a bondmate. You deserve one."

"Kiku…" Alfred resumed his earlier position, straddling her lap, which forced her to look at him. "The bond must be consensual on  _both_  sides. Don't bond to me because I want you to. Make the bond with me because  _you_  want to."

"And I do, honestly." Kiku's hand dropped. "I'm just… not sure how I'll feel afterward. That's what I'm worried about."

"We never know how it all turns out," Alfred explained. "That's why we do such crazy things. For the  _adventure_. I don't know what it feels like to be bonded, but I'm still willing to bond to you right here, right now. Are you?"

Kiku took a deep breath and looked Alfred straight in the eye. "I am," she stated, truly meaning it. "And I am ready for whatever we have to face." She kissed Alfred reassuringly, waiting for him to respond.

As soon as Alfred deepened the kiss, Kiku knew what she had to do. Fangs bared, she bit down, piercing Alfred's lip.

Alfred gasped, not expecting that. Kiku was  _fierce_. But, as a newborn vampyre, she was also quite hungry. Even Alfred's corrupted blood was tasty.

 _Stop_ , she willed herself.  _Not too much._  Kiku stopped, pulling away. She exposed her neck to Alfred, the wound healing fast. She glanced at him; he was still in shock from her sudden bite. Crimson tinted his lipsquickly, and he glanced back and smiled, his perfectly white teeth stained with blood. Even in this state, like a cold-blooded killer ready for its prey, he was still extremely handsome.

Alfred leaned down, pressing his bloodstained lips to Kiku's exposed neck. Without warning, he pierced Kiku's fresh wound again, feeling the blood fuse and the bond begin to take place. Kiku felt herself giving in to him, feeling him as a part of her. He suddenly grasped her left hand, slipping the ring on her ring finger and recited, "I devote myself, Alfred F. Jones, to you, Kiku Honda, for eternity.

"Do the same," he growled against her skin. "Before the wounds begin to heal."

"Y-yes," she whispered breathlessly, taking Alfred's left hand and doing the same. "I devote myself, Kiku Honda, to you, Alfred F. Jones, for eternity."

They both gasped, an almost palpable bond forming between the two of them. They felt a pull, drawing their souls closer together until they were fused. Alfred was right. It was  _way_  more intimate than marriage, and it would keep them together for  _eternity_. I couldn't be broken, Kiku knew. Even if it  _had_  been before, with Roderich and Elizaveta, Kiku knew she would never break this bond to Alfred. She was newborn, a new person— _no_ —a new  _vampyre_. Alfred's bondmate. She glanced down at him, from his now ring-clad hand down his muscular back and saw no one else. She knew no one but him. Meg, Alice, her past boyfriends, her parents, even  _Yanmei_ —they were all a blur. Her life was beginning  _now_ , with this bonding.

Alfred pulled away from Kiku and met her eyes with his. Were they always that beautifully blue? It was like she was seeing him for the first time.

" _Kami_ ," she whispered as he licked his lips. "Do you feel… as  _different_  as I do?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, glaring at her with a new vigor, like he wanted to protect her forever. I do."

When they kissed, it was like they had invented the idea of love.

* * *

"Are we going to meet them?" Kiku asked, staying as close to Alfred as possible. She was still so hungry… but tired, too. Twice in one night while she was starving required way more energy than she was currently capable of.

"All in good time," Alfred whispered, kissing Kiku's forehead. "We'll stay here for a few nights preparing, then we'll head to Barcelona. I still have a promise I need to keep." He smiled.

 _Antonio_. Kiku couldn't believe that soon, she'd meet them all. Arthur, Françoise, Yao, Monika, Bianca… she'd be part of this exclusive world. It was unbelievable. She was bonded, about to meet all the vampyres that had created Alfred's history—now  _her_  history.

"Of course," Kiku sighed, wrapping her arms around Alfred's neck. "But… I think you should show me some ropes now." She laughed breathily.

"Hm…" Alfred hummed, starting to sit up. "You're right. You're a new vampyre." He rummaged for his pants, pulling them on. Once he was dressed, he stood, patiently waiting for Kiku to follow his example.

"Ah…" Kiku didn't think they'd leave so fast.

"You have superhuman abilities, Kiku," said Alfred. "I guarantee if you wanted you could be dressed in five seconds."

Kiku smirked, and decided to test her new powers. Surely enough, it happened. She stood next to Alfred, fully dressed before he could say anything else. Her body tingled with excitement, surprised  _she_  could do that. And didn't Alfred say something about hovering?

Kiku thought hard about it, picturing herself off the ground, and surely enough, she was hovering over her bed.

" _Oh my gosh!_ " she cried. "This is amazing!"

Alfred grinned, joining Kiku in the air. "Since when were you this enthusiastic?" he asked.

"Since I bonded to you, I'm sure," said Kiku, sporting a debonair grin similar to Alfred's. "Our personalities are connected.  _Everything_  is connected. I  _feel_  it. So… your fun-loving-but-serious demeanor is part of mine now… I guess."

Alfred took Kiku's left hand. He was warm, and the ring around her finger made Kiku feel whole. "What now?" Kiku asked, giving him an innocent peck on his cheek.

Smiling, Alfred opened Kiku's bedroom window, and they flew out of her Little Tokyo apartment, the city's lights glowing all around them.

Kiku sighed contently. Everything was perfect. She was at the perfect age, forever bonded to someone she loved, and she was about to go on the greatest adventure of her life.

But tonight, she sniffed the fresh blood around the city. "Eight million people…"

Alfred snuck a peek at his watch. "Five hours…"

Kiku bared her fangs, ready for anything. "Let's feed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations (correct me if I'm wrong):
> 
> Moshi moshi—hello (on the phone)
> 
> Aishiteru—I love you
> 
> Itsumo—always
> 
> So there you have it. Part one. I'm working on a side story for Alfred that goes into his shady history that he's not ready to tell Kiku just yet (definitely M-rated). Pairings include: Alfred/Arthur, Alfred/Ivan. Alfred/Elizaveta, and Alfred/Natalia. And the sequel will include some more man vs. man conflict within the Vampyre community. Let's just say, three little devils are going to make Alfred and Kiku's European trip MUCH more complicated.
> 
> Enjoy and review, my lovelies!
> 
> ~Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese Translations (correct me if I'm wrong):
> 
> On'nanoko-girl
> 
> Gomen-sorry
> 
> Imouto-sister
> 
> Damare-shut up
> 
> Shimai-sama-honorable older sister
> 
> Sayonara-goodbye
> 
> Ne, hai-yes
> 
> Sumimasen-excuse me
> 
> Reviews, questions, and crits make Eliza a happy girl~ Am I too OOC for y'all?


End file.
